


The Unknown Skin

by almwolfhunter07



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almwolfhunter07/pseuds/almwolfhunter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set many years before the story of Tokyo Ghoul. This story explores the relationship between a half ghoul and a ghoul investigator. A forbidden story that was hidden in the archive of the CCG, it explores what the relationship between ghouls and humans can be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tokyo Ghoul was made by Ishida Sui. AKA the biggest troll ever(but we still love him) Please go check out the original work. Also these are all of my own characters in the first chapter, I will pay homage when Ishida sensei's character is seen. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Tsuki watched the coffin being carried off. She barely noticed when a guy came up to her for an interview. A tight pain in her chest made it hard to breathe. She had come to live with her aunt Lu in Tokyo in order to study manga… now her aunt was dead. People crowded around as the day progressed, repeatedly asking questions about whether or not she had been a witness and if so, how had her aunt died. She veered away from all the interrogating, just wanting to get away and be alone with only her depressing thoughts to comfort now.

She snuck out of the havoc and went to a cherry blossom tree… which was bare for the upcoming winter. Still, Tsuki sat under it, remembering all those times that her and Aunt Lu would sit out here, just enjoying the beautiful sights and sounds… now they could never do it again… She buried her face in her hands and let out a quiet sob. She shivered as the cold wind blew around her.

After a while, her back began to hurt, sitting up against this tree. She got up and walked down her aunt’s garden, saddened by all the death around her. Sighing, she thought about leaving the house for a bit, hating this feeling looming over her. She looked back at the looming building with all the news reporters spilling out of it. 

Of course the news is here, her aunt was the daughter of the famous Fujimoto Yanabashi… One of the most famous people in Tokyo. Tsuki sighed as she walked off her aunt’s property.

The air’s temperature seemed to drop as she walked along the street. People walked briskly passed, hopeful to get home for it was getting late. Last time Tsuki checked, it had been five pm. Unwanting of the hub-bub going on at home, Tsuki kept walking. Her feet seemed to drag as the number of people began to dwindle as the seconds, minutes, hours slipped by. Tsuki was unaware of her feet dragging causing her to receive angry glances from people all around her. She kept her head down, avoiding their glares, knowing that she would feel even worse about herself if she say them.

She began to think about her aunt. She felt the pain in her chest, the same she had felt when they told her that she wasn’t able to see Lu. Anger had took hold of her, causing her to say some choice words, now she was just sad. They had told her that she had been mangled beyond recognition and they wanted to save Tsuki from the awful sight. She had also wondered how her aunt had got like that. No human could mangle a body beyond recognition without using a weapon of some sort. The weird part was that Tsuki had overheard two investigators talking. They had mentioned something that really shocked Tsuki, even now: no weapon had been found at the scene. No gun, nothing, and when the doctor examined her before they cleaned her up for the funeral, he discovered no trace of any weapon wound on her…

It bothered Tsuki, not knowing how her aunt had died. The mystery weighed heavily on her as she decided to head back to her house. When she arrived, all the investigators and news men were gone. She walked inside the door and shivered. No light was on, everything was just silent. Darkness seemed to have swallowed the entire house, engulfing every light. Tsuki walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. She walked over and picked it up. Beautiful handwriting flowed across the envelope, almost like vines twirling up a wall. Tsuki carefully opened it, not wanting to ruin the masterpiece. Inside, there was a note with the same handwriting. Tsuki had to read through it multiple times to make sure that she had read it right, it read:

Hello Dear,  
If you are reading this, it means that I have passed away. I am so sorry for leaving you on your own, I had hoped we could spend more time together. In my will I gave you all my money that I had been saving for the past few years. I wish that we could have spent it together but alas it doesn’t seem like it was meant to be. I also have one request for you honey. My mansion, I know that you never liked how big it was, and I didn’t think it suited you either. For these reasons, I decided to give it to your grandfather, as much as I despise that wretched man. I want you to request that he make it an orphanage for children who have lost their moms and dads. If you could do that for me honey, I would really appreciate it, and i know the children will too.  
I love you so much, Auntie Lu

Tsuki felt the tears begin to stream down her face. She gritted her teeth and ran to her room, the note clenched in her hand. Slamming the door, she caused echoes to resonate from the abandoned walls of the house, she fell on her bed, letting out the heart-wrenching sobs that she had been holding in. She could feel her heart clench as she began to curse her too-nice aunt. She literally put her out on the streets. She should honestly just use the money to fly back to the US a failure and use the rest to go to college for something useful like her parents wanted.

She shook her head, forgetting the idea. She would never forgive her parents. In her ignorant youth, she had loved them, but after calling her a failure and a waste of space and time, she had had enough. She wanted to show her parents how much she could accomplish. She lifted her head and looked over the note using the street lamp’s dull glow for her light source. Crumpling it up, she shoved it into her backpack, and went to the kitchen in order to get something to eat. Tomorrow, she was going to begin to look for an apartment that suited her. She would then look for an internship and talk to her grandfather about turning this place into an orphanage. Her plan set, Tsuki walked back to her room, stomach full and fell asleep, going over the plans for upcoming days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brisk air whisked past poor Tsuki as she continued her search for an apartment and an internship. It had been three days since her aunt had mysteriously died. No warning. No signs of sickness. Nothing. Tsuki was really starting to regret her decision to come to Tokyo. Her interested in manga made her want to come here, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get much of an education in the US since not many people even knew what manga meant. After Tsuki had graduated college with her Associates Degree, she talked her dad into letting her come here to Tokyo.

She had been so excited to start her new life... now all she wanted to do was go home. She loved Tokyo, but now it was full of bleak memories of the summers she had spent here with her aunt. Tsuki the times she had visited her, those summers had been the best. Her aunt was always very encouraging when it came to her drawings, saying that her style of art was very common in Japan. It made Tsuki feel special considering her mother and father looked down on her hobby, saying she would never amount to anything...

Tsuki thought about these things as she continued looking for an apartment, get more and more discouraged remembering all the happy times she had in the city: going to book stores, going to random coffee shops, and bread stores, she even remembered her aunt showing her the park. Such a beautiful place in the middle of the metropolitan, her aunt would always say… 

Every apartment complex she went to, no one would take her seriously. Some were even down right full and had no apartments for sale. Then when she found someone who actually took her seriously, the apartment itself was complete crap, infested with mold and insects…

Tsuki lowered her head remembering her promise that she had made herself. She was not going to give up! No matter what! Though, thinking about what had happened this morning really put a damper on her mood. She had woke up with a knock on the front door. Struggling to get out of bed, she raced down the elaborate staircase and flung on the door. She stood pajamas and all in front a federal agent. She gulped and he asked himself in. Without saying a word, she had nodded and allowed him in asking if he wanted anything to drink and to forgive her less than presented appearance. He had waved it off and told her the worst news she had heard ever since she had learned about auntie Lu: she was going to be kicked out of the house since it no longer belonged to her aunt but her grandfather. She had thought it was some sort of mistake, what grandfather would out their grandchild, their own family, out on the street?

The blistering wind blew her hood from her head, making her even colder. Tsuki looked around for a place to duck out of the cold, maybe get something hot in her belly. Unfortunately, everything was closed since her searching had lasted till night. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was ten. She sighed, knowing she had nowhere else to go

I guess I’ll have to find another place to sleep… She miserably began her search, feeling more and more like a basset hound searching for its prey.

Finally, she saw a bus stop with a hood over it. She sat on the frigid bench, thankful to be out of the wind. She pulled her coat around her and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the cold creeping into her fingers and up her legs. After a few futile minutes, Tsuki opened her eyes and decided to focus on staying warm instead of sleep. She continued to struggle with wrapping her coat around her entire body, trying to make sure all of her skin was covered. Seconds, minutes, and hours went by, but all Tsuki could think about was how cold she was. No matter how much she tried to hide it, the feeling would return and spread over her brain, like a frail coat of ice spreading over her exposed face. She buried her cherry cheeks into her arms as tears began to fall. They seemed to leave steaming trails in their wake as they slid down her face.

Tsuki had never been so miserable. She wish she could go home back to her warm bed. Angry, she pushed the idea out of her brain, knowing that thinking about it would only make her more miserable, if that was even possible. She coughed and struggled to snuggle further into her own body. 

This is it… I’m going to die all alone… She was living her worst nightmare.

Suddenly, she heard a fuzzy voice. She slowly rose her head and saw someone standing over her, holding an umbrella. She could barely understand what he was saying, too cold to care. He put a hand on her shoulder and she fell against him, exhausted and thoroughly frozen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man, known as Yukimasa Michi, put his arm around the half-dead girl. He propped her up on his shoulder and stared at her, concerned. Behind the frost lay a beautiful complexion. Frozen straw hair fell around her pale face, tinted blue and red because of her exposure to the cold. A splash of freckles sprinkled her face, so faint he had almost didn’t notice them. She was wearing a ripped jacket that was forced around her frail looking body. He looked around to see if anyone was with her but not a soul was in sight. He sighed and gently lifted the girl into his arms.

Not expecting a struggle considering the poor thing was half frozen to death, he was surprised when she had opened her eyes and kneed him where the sun don’t shine. She (He?) howled and fell to his knees as she struggled to get away. Turning, she glared at him, swaying from foot to foot, obviously exhausted.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She growled, “Who are you?”

“Pl-ea-ease… I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything,” Yukimasa stated still out of breath.

“Oh yeah? Then where were you about to carry me off to, your house or something so you could do unspeakable things to me?!” The girl gave him a distrusting look.

“I would do that. I was coming home from work when I saw you on the bench… I wanted to make sure that you were alright!” He retorted, standing up, “Please, I can tell that you’re exhausted, come with me, I have some warm food waiting at home.”

The girl stared at him for another few moments. The wind then decided to pick up, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. She then gave me an angry look and sighed, accepting his offer.The two walked to his car, the only one on the entire road. He opened passenger door for her and walked around to sit in the driver’s seat. He started the car and immediately cranked up the heater to maximum.

The two sat there in silence as the car warmed up, becoming almost unbearably warm. To his side, the girl made a soft humming noise. He looked over and saw her putting her fingers against the heater . She gave him a questioning look, “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, not wanting to admit that she looked cute putting her hands against the heater, making her look like a sad puppy.The girl continued to look at him, she blinked a couple times and opened her mouth. Without saying a word, her body relaxed, signaling to Yukimasa that she wasn’t as suspicious of him anymore, and if she was, she was too relieved about being in warmth that she didn’t care much. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, peeking at Yukimasa through her torn jacket.

“No problem, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a girl freeze to death?” He smiled at her.

“What’s your name…?” She asked shyly, making sure not to make eye-contact.

“Michi Yukimasa , and may I ask yours?” He asked, putting his belt on.

Following his lead, Tsuki put on her seat belt and answered shyly, “Yanabashi Tsuki …”

“That’s a pretty name, do you know Fujimoto Yanabashi?”

Yanabashi looked at him and wrinkled up her nose like the name was a sour topic, “He’s my grandpa, you know him?”

“Uh, not personally, it’s a big name in Tokyo,” Yukimasa looked over at her, “He runs one of the biggest companies in the city, he’s famous.”

“Oh, yeah…” Yanabashi looked out the window, snow whipping past as Yukimasa began to drive forward, “He and I never got along, probably because he was upset at my aunt for not marrying…”

“Your aunt? Is that who you’re staying with?” Yukimasa asked.

Yanabashi looked down, trying to hide the tears that sprout up, “She died about two days ago…”

Yukimasa blinked, a thought popping into his head. Many deaths had been appearing all around Tokyo. It was the reason Yukimasa had been out in the cold. In Tokyo, there were monsters so terrifying, they were worse than any boogie man. These monsters ate people like a man would eat a steak. They were known as ghouls. They had become very active recently, feeding off innocent bystanders as they walked past an alleyway or just waiting till they were alone and attacking them in the open… 

I wonder if that’s how Yanabashi’s aunt died… He snuck a peek at her. She was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought. Should I tell her about the ghouls…? It’s obvious she doesn’t know about them, no informed person would stay out after dark.

Yukimasa decided not to, thinking that the time wasn’t right. It was obvious that the poor thing was exhausted, “So, where are you staying?”

Yanabashi didn’t answer, worrying Yukimasa, “Do you not have somewhere to go?”

Yanabashi slightly shook her head, not saying one word. Yukimasa looked ahead and continued driving through the snow. After about thirty minutes of eerie silence, he pulled up at his apartment complex. Yanabashi looked up at it in awe. He smiled and got out, collecting his brief case from the back. He went around the other side of the car and opened the door for Yanabashi. The frail girl slowly climbed out and shivered as the cold wind cut through her. The two walked up to the building. Warm air seemed to thaw everything as they stepped inside and went to an elevator. Silence was all Yukimasa heard as the elevator reached his floor.

He walked to his door, Yanabashi following close behind. He opened the door and beckoned Yanabashi to follow. The two took off their shoes and walked deeper inside.The interior was so simplistic, Tsuki couldn’t help but smile. It looked like one of those stereotypical Japanese apartments you always saw in anime. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Yukimasa beckoned around, “I know it isn’t very exciting, but it’s home.”

“It’s nice and comfy.” Yanabashi acknowledged as she began to explore.

“You can sleep in my room until I get the guest room situated. It’s a little messy, still full of boxes that I need to unpack…”

Yanabashi looked at the him and smiled. She walked into the room and giggled when he shut the door, holding up his hand up to his ear in a cell-phone fashion, signaling he had to call someone. She gently shut the door and went to the window, looking at the blizzard raging outside, the same as the one raging inside her head: cold and difficult to see through . She could still feel the cold as she watched each single flake fall against the window. She went and sat on the bed. Wrapping her ragged coat around her, she closed her eyes and drifted into her own world...


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimasa closed the door behind him, allowing Yanabashi some privacy. The amount of suffering that girl had experienced must have been staggering. He was still worried about her, having found her in such a state. He felt a little bit better after she had struggled to get away, since it displayed she still had some amount of fight left. Now he just wanted her to feel better, he could tell that she wasn’t just hurting on the outside but on the inside as well. With these thoughts still in his mind, he pulled out his phone and called the ghoul investigator director: Gashi Daichi.

The phone rang twice before the director answered, “Hello, First Class Michi, did you call to report your findings.”

“Yes sir, nothing was found on the subject of the Arachnid ghoul. However, something interesting was found on my search.”

“And what is that, Michi?”

“Well, I believe I have found a relative of the person who mysteriously died about two days ago.” Yukimasa explains, “You see, her name is Yanabashi Tsuki…”

“DID YOU SAY YANABASHI!?” The director shouted through the phone, causing Yukimasa to pull the phone away.

“Uh, yes sir…”

The voice on the other end was silent for a few moments, and then, “I am sorry to ask this of you Michi, but would mind coming out to see me. I know that it is dreadful outside, but I would much rather talk about this in person....”

“Of course, sir, I’ll be right there.” Yukimasa hung up and looked at his shut door.

He walked over to it and gently knocked. After awhile of silence, he looked inside to see Yanabashi sleeping. Smiling, he walked over and covered her with a blanket. Afterwards, he wrote her a note explaining where he was if she woke up before he returned. Knowing the director, this could take all night. 

Yukimasa, after shutting the door of his room, put on his coat and walked outside. The snow had calmed down, now just slowly falling like the flakes were suspended in water. He started his car and drove off toward the CCG. The snow, while silent when outside, seemed to pound against the window as Yukimasa drove through the dark streets. The silence made Yukimasa uncomfortable, it made him feel as though he were all alone in the world. Thankfully, the sound of the car’s phone ringing woke Yukimasa up from his stupor. 

“Hello, First Class Michi?”

“Director? What is it?” Yukimasa’s voice shook a little knowing that there had to be something wrong for the director to call him in such short intervals…

“The Arachnid ghoul, the one you have been investigating, has been seen in the 8th ward along the Arakawa river front, near the bridge!” The director’s voice echoed through the car as Yukimasa adjusted his GPS to the location, finding the quickest route.

“Don’t worry sir, I’m on my way!” Yukimasa ended the call and gunned down the interstate, almost skidding into a railing cause of the slick ice. It didn’t snow a lot in Tokyo, but when it did, it always had a habit of getting in Yukimasa’s way.

He raced toward the waterfront. When he had gotten to a nice place to stop, he slowly skidded to a halt. Quickly climbing out, he grabbed his suitcase, which held his quinque, the weapon the ghoul investigators used against ghouls since normal weapons had no affect. A wind had whipped up against the waves, sending shivers down Yukimasa’s spine. He walked toward the water’s edge, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He wiped the snow out of his eyes and stopped, thinking he had heard something. 

The night was silent as the snow continued to fall. The gentle flakes began to accumulate on the ground, creating a land of white. It was so silent and peaceful, Yukimasa couldn’t believe that he was hunting something so dangerous at the moment. After standing at the same spot for a while, Yukimasa decided to trudge along. He was about a few steps away when he heard a laugh behind him. 

He quickly spun to see the ghoul standing in front of him, ”Arachne…”

“Oh, Yukimasa-kun please,” she purred, “You would think the guy who is so obsessed with me would have learned my name by now.”

“Shut it!” Yukimasa growled, holding out his suitcase. Pressing a button on the side, it formed into his quinque. It was a koukaku type, which was great against the arachnid ghoul’s ukaku type kagune, Strips of leather wound around him, allowing the sharp blade to be suspended on his arm. Holding it out, he smirked, “Today, I can finally get rid of you, once and for all!”

“Hahahaha,” Arachne tilted her head back in laughter, “I sincerely doubt that, you have been chasing me for what, about five months now? Just give up man, it’s hopeless.”

“Shut up, why don’t you let me do my job and we can both get out of the cold. I can return to my nice warm car while you can return to the vile hole you crawled out of.” Yukimasa began to run towards the spider wench.

She laughed, her spider mask glistening in the light provided by a near street lamp. Yukimasa swung his arm, only to meet air as the ghoul nimbly dodged his attack. He looked up to see Arachne release her kagune. Spider-like appendages sprouted from her shoulder blades, the top two curving over her shoulders while the others wrapped around her body. She landed and began staggering toward him, laughing.

“Oh, you look so cute when you are frightened, Yuki!” She lunged toward him, kagune outstretched.

Yukimasa put up his arm, blocking her strike, the blow sending him back a few feet. He gritted his teeth, as she lunged at him again. This time sending two reaching legs of her kagune towards him. He blocked one but unfortunately missed the other as it scraped against his side. He cried out and slipped on an icy part of the sidewalk, landing roughly on his back. Arachne walked slowly toward Yukimasa and stood over him, smiling down on him.

“So, I heard something interesting about you, Yuki…” She smiled and gently bent down, speaking into his ear, ”I heard that you found my prey!”

“What are you talking about, you little bitch!?” Yukimasa gagged as she sat on top of him, stroking him with her kagune, making him even more uncomfortable.

“Now, now, that isn’t very nice…” She purred, “You are the one who stole that little brat from me, and right when I was about to eat the little popsicle.”  
“You mean that you were there, tonight?” Yukimasa stared at her in disbelief.

“I was, Yuki, I was watching the whole thing. Unfortunately, you showed up before I could strike, too bad for me, huh? So how is your little girlfriend?” 

“What, she isn't my girlfriend,” He said with a blush, ”and she is fine, glad I listened to my heart and not my head. I was thinking about leaving her there ‘cause who lets a random chick into his car. If I hadn’t listened to the angel on my shoulder, she would have died. Sounds like I did the right thing.”

“Hmph,” she glared down at Yukimasa, “as far as I’m concerned, you owe me a meal. So, I hope you don’t mind but…”

Before she could finish her thought, the sound of tires screeching against the asphalt filled the air. She looked up and saw CCG vans swarming the area. Scrambling to her feet, she began to run down the river’s edge. Yukimasa slowly got to his feet, his side burning from the wound that Arachne had inflicted. Footsteps sounded as two people ran after Arachne while two others stopped to see whether or not Yukimasa was alright.

“First-class Michi, are you hurt?” a voice sounded above him.

“Heh, this is nothing, I’m fine…” Yukimasa slowly got to his knees, his side still burning. 

The guy stared at him doubtfully, pulling out his cell phone and calling the director of the eighth ward, “Sir, I am here with first-class Yukimasa, he seems to be injured.”

“Alright, please, bring him here.” The disembodied voice instructed.

“Can you stand, Investigator?” Yukimasa nodded and slowly got to his feet, only to stagger once he stood up right.

A feeling of nausea swept over him as he clutched his side, crying out in pain. His head began to swim as he fell down. He was dizzy as figures began to crowd around him, talking to him in hazy voices. He coughed and closed his eyes, slipping into a silent bliss…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It appears that whatever hurt First Class Michi was coated with poison, thus giving him his symptoms.” A voice said above Yukimasa.

“Hm, I wonder if it was from the Arachnid…” Another, more familiar voice said over him,” I’m sorry, Michi, I wasn’t aware that the Arachnid had access to poison. Hm, Yoshu!”

“Uh, oh, yes sir?” A shaky voice answered.

“Go report in and tell the ghoul markers that the Arachnid has been marked up from ‘A’ rank to ‘S’” The director notified.

“Right away, sir!” Yoshu’s footsteps slowly faded as he walked away.

Ghoul markers? Yukimasa thought in his insensible state, The guys who keep track of all the ghouls in the area: their ranks, and weaknesses?

Yukimasa had trouble remembering what had happened to him, but it had something to do with the Arachnid ghoul… 

That’s right! Yukimasa could feel the cold grow along his back as he remembered the fight. He had remembered the feeling of being nauseous, like he was going to puke, but that was it.

Where am I, why am I not dead yet? Yukimasa opened one eye, trying to get some answers.

The director was in front of him with a doctor. The two were whispering to one another, too quiet for Yukimasa to hear what they were saying. Finally, they both looked down at him and saw that his eyes are open.

“Yukimasa, glad to see that you are awake,” the doctor grinned down at him, “I’m sure you’re parched, would you like some water?”

Yukimasa only nodded, finding his throat too dry to even speak properly. The doctor exited the room, not even bothering to close the door. The director stared after him and then looked back down to the first class investigator.

“You gave us a scare there Michi, you feeling alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

Yukimasa flinched as he tried to sit up and scraped his side. He gasped as the pain rocketed through his body and he forfeited his attempt, lying back down; he nodded and closed his eyes. He was beginning to drift off when he heard the doctor come in with his water. Taking the cool glass from the doctor's hand, he lifted it to his lips and took desperate gulps. The doctor tried fruitlessly to make him slow down, but he didn’t care about a stomachache, he just needed water.

Finally, Yukimasa could almost feel his throat open up as he finished the glass and set it on the night stand. He looked up at the director and said in a raspy voice, ”Thanks for saving me…”

“Haha, you are too much Investigator. There’s no need to thank me, I was just doing my job you know.” He smiled down at Yukimasa, a glint of relief showing in his eyes.” I’m just glad you are safe, now it’s time for business.”

He turned to the doctor, “I want you to send him to my office the moment he is ready to be moved.”

“Yes, sir!” The director nodded at them both and walked out of the room.

Yukimasa rested against his pillow, and then opened his eyes, remembering something, “How long has it been since i passed out?”

The doctor looked at him and smiled, ”Don’t worry it’s only the next morning, you’re fine.”

“Oh… Do-do you mind if I borrow the phone?” Yukimasa thought about Yanabashi, not even sure if she would be awake yet. He didn’t want her to worry though when he didn’t return…

“Sure, but be quick, I need to check your vitals.” The doctor handed him the phone and walked away, giving Yukimasa some privacy,

Sighing, Yukimasa dialed his home phone and listened to it ring. On the third ring, a tentative “Hello” sounded.

“Yanabashi? Is that you, are you doing well?” Yukimasa asked, setting aside his worry as not to scare her.

“Michi?” The voice sounded, sounding confused.

“Hehe, by your confused tone, I assume you haven’t read my note?” He asked, smiling.

“I-I don’t know how to read kanji…” She quietly answered, embarrassed.

Yukimasa mentally slapped himself, Of course she wouldn’t know how to read kanji, it’s hard enough to read even when you grow up in Japan…

“Ehh, I’m sorry about that, the thought slipped my mind. I’m sorry, I was summoned by my boss in the middle of the night and I had to rush over. I kinda ran into some trouble and couldn’t make it home unfortunately…” He explained as the doctor began to set up stuff beside his bed.

“Oh, are you alright?” She asked, her voice shaking a little.

“Aw, you actually care for me Yanabashi?” Yukimasa joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“I-I…” Yukimasa laughed as she stammered over her response.

He looked over and saw the doctor tapping his wrist, telling him that it was time to check his vitals. He sighed as he directed his attention to the still stammering girl on the phone, ”Hey listen, help yourself to anything that is in the kitchen, I’ll be home as soon as possible. I have to go now, but I’ll check up on you in one hour, ok?”

“Oh… alright, hope you feel better…” She hung up. 

Yukimasa sighed, wishing he could call her back and straighten up this whole mess… However, the doctor began with his check up, poking and prodding him like he was some sort of doll. Finally, the examination was done, and the doctor gave him some pain medication so he could go and speak with the director. With a nurse’s help, they got him into a wheelchair. The nurse rolled him down the hall and into the office wing of the CCG headquarters.

When they got to the room, he waved the nurse off, not wanting to seem so helpless in front of the director. One of the guards kindly opened the door for him, and he rolled himself in. The director was sitting at his desk, writing something down. He stayed next to the door as it closed, waiting to be invited in. Finally, the director peeked up from what he was doing and smiled.

“Ah, it’s nice to see you’re able to move around now, Investigator.” He waved at him, “Come in, come in!”

Yukimasa rolled over to his desk and took a place across from him, ”So sir, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Hmm, it’s concerning your friend that you told me about…” He looked aside at the snow that had begun to fall once more, ”Before that though, would you like some refreshments?”

“Oh, I’m fine sir, thank you for your hospitality…” Yukimasa smiled, just wanting to get this business over with so that he could go home.

“Hmm, well, considering your friend, I have something to share with you…” The director looked the worn-out investigator in the eye, wondering if the poor boy was in the most suitable state to be hearing this. At last, he sighed and shared his worry, ”We have reason to believe that her grandfather, Fujimoto Yanabashi, is conspiring with ghouls from around the eighth ward…”

“What?!” Yukimasa flinched from causing some strain on his back, “What makes you say that sir?”

“Well, he has been witnessed multiple times to be either near or at the scene of the crime within hours of it happening. We also believe that he has been paying ghouls to eat his competition. Throughout the month of these attacks, it has been noted that the victims were all credible and wealthy connoisseurs, much like Mr. Fujimoto himself.” The director explained, searching through his notes, making sure he had his facts right.

“Are you sure, sir? Don’t you think that this could just be a coincidence, or maybe he…” Yukimasa couldn’t think of what to say next, realising that everything that came out of his mouth would be an excuse.

He didn’t like to admit that Fujimoto, a man he looked up to, was not only being accused, but also criticized by his own boss. He also felt bad for Yanabashi. What would she think if she found out about these accusations… Then again, when I had talked to her in the car, she didn’t seem to care much for her grandfather...

“I’m sorry investigator, but I want you to steer clear of that girl. If her grandfather really is conspiring with ghouls, it would not only put you at risk, but the entirety of the CCG, I hope you understand…” The director gave him a sympathetic look, but all Yukimasa could do right now was hang his head.

I can’t leave Yanabashi out on the street, especially with Arachne on the loose. But, if I say no, I might get questioned…

“Alright sir, I’ll tell her…” He looked up at his superior. “But, we need to provide her with some sort of housing. She has nowhere to go!”

“I’m sure her grandfather-” The director began as Yukimasa cut him off.

“No sir, you don’t understand. I have talked with Yanabashi about her grandfather and they don’t seem to get along. He kicked her out of her aunt’s house without even trying to help her with a place to stay.” Yukimasa couldn't handle the thought of just abandoning Yanabashi. After he saved her from freezing to death, he became quite protective of her, “Sorry sir, I understand where you are coming from; it may be for the sake of the CCG, but I know her better than you. She wouldn’t do that. I’m not even sure if she knows what a ghoul is…”

The director sat in silence for a while and then sighed, turning in his chair to look out the window. The winter birds sang as he sat contemplating Yukimasa’s words, “Alright, I guess we can provide her with some sort of housing, just so she won’t be on the street… However, in return for our services, she will be required to help with our investigation regarding her grandfather, understood First-Class investigator Michi?”

Yukimasa felt his heart swell with joy, knowing that he wouldn’t have to put that poor girl out on the streets again. I bet she’ll be overjoyed at the thought of having her own place, all to herself.

“You are dismissed, First-class investigator. Go home and get some rest, I’ll send you information about her housing in about two days.” The director ordered, still staring out the window.

“Yes sir!” Yukimasa turned in his wheelchair and left the director, wondering what the man was thinking right about now.

Outside, the nurse was waiting for him, ”Investigator Michi, the doctor has declared that you’re free to go home. Apparently, your vitals were perfectly fine.”

Yukimasa sighed, ”Thank you.”

The nurse rolled him down to the hospital wing, “The doctor will prescribe you some pain medication so the pain will be easier to bear, we just ask that you rest for a few days.”

Yukimasa thanked her and rolled in to meet the doctor. He smiled and told him all the rules for going home, about showers and food and even going to the bathroom by himself,

“It’ll be hard for the first few days, but you have that lady friend staying with you, right?” He chuckled as Yukimasa blushed and looked away.

“Alright, we’ll give you a ride to your house, since you’re in no shape to move on your own.” The doctor said, finishing gathering up the drugs.

“What about my car?” Yukimasa didn’t like being stuck inside, let alone having no way to leave…

“Don’t worry, it was returned to your house after the accident last night. Now shoo, I have other patients ”

“Uh, thank you sir…” Yukimasa rolled out to find two fellow investigators waiting for him, ”Sorry to trouble you guys.”

“It’s no problem, here let me.” The smaller investigator with a bump on his nose began rolling his wheelchair while the other one, Yukimasa think his name was Mako, walked behind him.

The trio walked out the building and up to a van parked near the entrance. Mako climbed into the driver’s seat while the unfamiliar one helped him into the backseat. He folded up Yukimasa’s wheelchair and put it on the seat next to him. Afterwards, he climbed into the front seat and they drove off to Yukimasa’s apartment. 

The air was cool as Yukimasa was helped back into the wheelchair. He waved off the two and rolled up to the building. He went to the elevator and with some difficulty, pressed the button to his floor. The elevator made a ding as he reached his destination. The hall was very quiet, which he expected. Most people went to work early and didn’t come home till at least five in the afternoon.

He rolled to his door and fished around for his keys. After finding them in his left pocket, he opened the door and rolled in, thankful he was finally home.

“Yanabashi, I’m home!” No answer.  
Confused, he rolled further into the room. When he came to the living room, his heart skipped a beat. The table had been knocked over, books were strewn all around the room, and Yanabashi was laying on the floor, out-cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki groaned as Yukimasa rolled up to her, trying to bend down in order to help the poor girl. She lifted her head when his hand grazed it, startled. Her bright blue eyes stared into Yukimasa’s green ones, confused and then relieved. 

“M-Michi!” She staggered a bit when getting on her feet.

“Oh, please, I forgot to tell you; call me Yukimasa, my boss and parents are the only ones who call me Michi.” He looked around at the mess, “So, do you want to tell me what happened here?”

“I’m so sorry Yukimasa, I may not look like it, but I’m kind of a klutz,” She blushed and looked down, “I was looking out the window and saw you get out of that van. I wanted to welcome you home, but I kind of fell…”

“Wow, creep,” Yukimasa joked, rebutting his statement after Tsuki gave him an annoyed look, “The real question is, are you alright?”

“Look who’s talking. I’m fine, but what about you?” Tsuki huffed, “I was worried about you when you said you had gotten hurt, but I didn’t think it was going to be this bad.”

“It’s kind of a very long story. If you don’t mind, I think I might take a nap.” He began to roll off towards to bedroom when Tsuki waved Yukimasa off. 

When he was half way there, he turned around and smiled, “By the way, you don’t have to look for a place to stay. I told my boss about you and he said that my employer would provide you one!”

Tsuki felt her heart skip a beat, ”Really? But-but why would they do that for someone like me?”

“Your story must have touched their hearts. Anyway, see you in a little bit.” He rolled into his room, leaving Tsuki dazed and confused.

In her stupor, she tripped on the fallen table, once again landing on her head. She stayed on the ground, staring at the motionless fan. Her mind was going a million miles a minute.

Why would a company that I don’t even know about provide a place for me? Is Yukimasa that influential? Tsuki rolled on her side and saw a book that had fallen. She reached out and grabbed it. The symbols didn’t make much sense, but it looked interesting. Sitting up, still a bit dizzy, she began to look through it. Kanji filled the pages, but the few pictures provided led Tsuki to believe that it had something to do with a sort of monster.

The pictures depicted the beast as having differently shaped appendages coming out of their backs. Some came out at the shoulder blade while others looked like tails. Some symbols she was able to register from the few lessons she had received from her aunt and mom showed up countless times throughout the text: the symbols for “human” and “feed”. She gulped as she turned to a page where one of these monsters was actually devouring a corpse. The most disturbing aspect about these monsters was that without those strange appendages, they could pass for a normal human being. 

A few other words that weren’t written in Kanji stood out to Tsuki. Words such as “kagune” and “kakuhou” didn’t make much sense to her, but her eyes did stumble upon a word that was familiar: “ghoul”. Her aunt had told her stories of ghouls, but she didn’t imagine them looking like this. She had always thought they would be hideous demons with sharp teeth and long talons. But this? if these creatures existed, how could you ever tell the difference between them and a normal pedestrian…

Tsuki closed the book, her heart beating a bit faster after her escapade. The real question that floated through her mind is why Yukimasa would have a book like this. She began to collect the books that had fell, examining their contents. She found more and more information about the anatomy of these so called “ghouls.” 

Come to think about it, Yukimasa has never stated his occupation… Is he some kind of cryptozoologist? Her interest with these creatures began to peak as she began to see more and more pictures of them. 

Maybe I can research them since looking at all this kanji won’t help. A bummer she hadn’t grown up in Tokyo, then she would’ve known how to actually read all this stuff. After finishing cleaning up the books and flipping over the table, she went over to the desktop computer. She felt a bit bad about sneaking onto Yukimasa’s computer, but the thought of these creatures overran her guilt. After some searching, Tsuki quickly discovered that they weren’t highly talked about like bigfoot and Nessie.

The only thing that Tsuki could find was a website about something called the CCG. It didn’t sound very familiar, but the weirdest part was that the website was blocked. Tsuki stared at a password page for about five minutes, wondering why in the world a cryptid would have its one website organization and why said website would be blocked from pedestrians.

Sighing, Tsuki decided to seize her search and get something to eat. When looking through Yukimasa’s cabinet, she was disappointed to find nothing to eat.

You would think a man would have more food. Annoyed, Tsuki made the decision of going to the store. I’ll make my aunt’s special soup. I’m sure Yukimasa would like some homemade soup as well, especially when he isn’t feeling very great.

She wrote a note to him and picked up the spare key that she found on the table. She walked out of the apartment. She hadn’t made this soup since the last time she was sick and she was excited. After last night, Tsuki had a small cough and a runny nose, but besides that she was fine. Surprisingly, she felt pretty good. 

The brisk air wasn’t as forbidding as it had been the night before, almost creating a comforting feel as the sun’s strong rays beat down on her. This pleasant mix brought not only her, but many others out from their homes. People lined the streets of the 8th Ward while talking and laughing with each other. Tsuki smiled, relieved that it wasn’t bitingly cold like yesterday. She conveniently found a supermarket about a couple blocks away. She walked in and roamed the aisles, picking up the ingredients needed to make the soup. After she had paid, she walked back out to see that it had started to snow once again. 

Fat flakes drifted down, landing on the snow from the night before. Kids laughed and ran, trying to catch the snowflakes on their tongues. Their careless behavior reminded Tsuki of how she and her friends would do the same thing when they were that age. Now so many things had changed, Tsuki could hardly believe it. On her way back, Tsuki caught sight of a small cafe on the street. Of course the sign was made up of kanji, so Tsuki couldn’t read it, but it looked really cute and Tsuki could really go for some hot chocolate right about now.

On a whim, she walked in and the smell of coffee greeted her. Tables lined the walls and the divider that divides the dining room from the counter where two men were sitting. Tsuki automatically relaxed at the quaint setting of the place. A porch lead to a sitting area outside that had flower bins all over it. Oh, what it must look like in the summer… Artwork lined the walls: landscapes, still lifes, surrealism, and portraits of people Tsuki had never seen. All the shapes and colors gave the cafe a hipster vibe and Tsuki loved it. She sat down at one of the benches and smiled at the cute napkins that were set on the table along with decorative cups. 

A smiling woman came to take her order, “So what will it be?”

“Oh, I just want a hot chocolate if that’s alright.” As the waitress wrote down the order, Tsuki said, “By the way, I really love this place, it’s very cute!”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to tell the designer.” She walked away and Tsuki looked out at the snowflakes falling down, feeling very calm.

Slowly, as time went by, the people that had been sitting in the dining room drifted away until Tsuki was the only one left in the cafe. The sun was beginning to set as she continued to stare outside. She raised her head, angry at herself for losing track of time so easily. While getting up, she paid and left a tip behind. She ran out the door with the chuckles of the employees behind her. When she got outside, the cold wind stung her cheeks. She walked with a brisk pace back to the apartment. When she walked in, it was silent, alerting her that Yukimasa was still asleep. She gave a sigh of relief as she went to the kitchen and began to prepare to make the soup. 

When the ingredients were laid out, she turned on the news to have some background noise as she worked. She began to chop up the vegetables when a news report caught her attention. She gently put down the knife and glanced at the T.V. What Tsuki saw made her heart stop. The caption read:

“Ghouls Spotted In the 11th Ward: People Warned To Remain Inside”

“People have reported ghouls in this general vicinity. Police are warning people to remain indoors for fear of them getting attacked. The rise in ghoul activity has risen immensely in the past year. The CCG is beginning to look into the situation, but we advise that you be careful and always travel in groups until this situation is sorted out. Thank you everyone, have a nice night.”

The news shut off with Tsuki’s heart still beating. She looked down at what she was cutting up and blinked. Ghouls exist…

It wasn’t just a made-up story. These cannibals roam Tokyo, looking for prey. Their prey being people, innocent people that have done nothing wrong. The thought of these monsters running around outside made Tsuki feel sick. She had just been walking around outside by herself not a half hour ago. She had been so exposed, she could have easily been attacked by these ghouls. 

All these thoughts began to creep through her head… along with her interest in these creatures. Can they have children and, if so, how do they treat their kids? Do they treat their children like we do or do they act differently? Why do they eat people, can they not eat regular food? Why can’t they eat regular food?

Her thoughts were broken by a cough behind her. She quickly turned, heart pounding. It was quickly calmed down when she found an adorable Yukimasa staring at her questioningly. He wasn’t in his wheelchair as he leaned against the wall, trying to look cool but failing miserably as he was in his pajamas and had a bed head. Tsuki chuckled as she walked over and helped him into a chair.

“What are you doing?” He asked while looking around at the diced up veggies.

Tsuki smiled and held up the knife, ”I’m committing 4th degree murder of tasties.”

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, picking up the paper to read. Tsuki smiled and began to once again dice up the vegetables. By the time she was done, the water was boiling in the pot. She plopped all of the ingredients into the water, hissing when some got on her. She shook her hand and heard Yukimasa chuckle. She glared at him, but he was reading the newspaper like nothing happened. Smiling, she began thinking about ways to get him back for laughing at her. She put a bouillon cube into the soup as she continued mixing.

“That smells delicious!” Yukimasa exclaimed, looking up from his paper, “What’s in it?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Tsuki retorted, putting one more cube in the soup. 

After the cubes had dissolved, the soup was finally done. She took it off the stove and put some into two bowls. Hiding Yukimasa’s bowl from him, she put some hot sauce into it, chuckling. 

“Careful… it’s really hot…” She held back a laugh as she gathered up her soup and sat down at the chair across from him.

They made small talk until the soup had cooled down enough for it to be edible. Tsuki watched as Yukimasa ate some of his soup. She waited for his howl in pain at the hotness of the soup, but instead he smiled at her, “This is amazing, Tsuki. You are a great cook!”

“But, uh, can I try so of your soup?” Without waiting for his answer, she took a spoonful and shoved it into her mouth. The rush of hot sauce was too much as she cried out and went to the sink, quickly filling a glass of water and drinking the whole thing.

Yukimasa was laughing at her as she glared at him, “Haha, Tsuki! I love spicy stuff, whatever you put into my soup has no effect on me. I mean, of course I tasted it, but the look on your face! Priceless!”

Tsuki sighed and sat down at the table, ”That was supposed to be payback from when you laughed at me after I splashed my arm with water. Guess I’m not very good at the payback thing.”

“It’s not in your nature to be very revengeful, huh? Hehe, nice try.” He smiled at Tsuki as she continued to take small sips of her milk, trying to get the spiciness out of her mouth.

“Huh, sorry, I guess they call that karma,” she sighed and began to eat her own soup. The deliciousness brought so many memories forth, such as the time spent with her aunt and her mother during the holidays. “Uh, Yukimasa?”

“Hm, what is it Yanabashi?” he asked, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

“Um…” Should I ask about the ghouls? Would he know anything about them? I think I should wait till later, he is already so tired,” Um, would you mind calling me Tsuki? I feel weird being able to call you by your given name while you call me something different.”

“I would be delighted to, Tsuki.” He smiled and flashed his white teeth. Under the light, Tsuki could see a splash of freckles across his nose.

He looks so young. I would be surprised if he knew anything related to ghouls. I’m glad I didn’t ask him anything, Tsuki thought.

The two continued to eat in silence while enjoying each other’s company. The snow began to bellow outside, making their company all the more warm. Little did the two of them know, they were being watched...


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Yukimasa returned home and Tsuki still hasn’t told him about the ghouls. Whether or not he knows about them, him not mentioning these mysterious creatures shows her that he obviously has no interest in talking about them. She was happy though; Yukimasa has been recovering quite nicely, and he is even able to run now. Tsuki was there to help too, it was the least she could do for him after he invited her into his home like this.

Too bad it won’t last… She thought.

The apartment that was being provided by Yukimasa’s workplace was almost ready for her. They gave her a warning yesterday about collecting stuff in order to move in soon. She had to admit, after living with Yukimasa for a week, it was going to feel weird not seeing him everyday. At least her apartment was close to where he lived: about two blocks away. She had gone with Yukimasa to survey her new home a few days back. 

The apartment had been rather simple, but it was what Tsuki was looking for. A humble place with one bath and bed. It had a large living room with a connecting kitchen . She had fallen in love from the first time she saw it; she had thanked Yukimasa over and over again for helping her find a place to live. He kept saying that he had done nothing, but Tsuki didn’t listen, saying that he was the only one that she could have thanked at the moment. He went along with it and said you’re welcome.

Now there was the problem with getting Tsuki’s belongings; all of it was at her aunt’s apartment. The only thing that she had here were some clothes she had bought with her aunt’s savings, which had been given to her upon her aunt’s death. The clothing she bought were some jeans and a new jacket, after Yukimasa kept nagging her that if she kept wearing her old one, she would get pneumonia. It made her feel special , knowing someone was looking out for her. Unfortunately, these were the only clothes she had, which is why Yukimasa and Tsuki now sat in the car, heading up to her Auntie Lu’s manor. It was snowing when they left the apartment, but now a chilly wind had begun to blow.

The two made small talk as Tsuki gave directions. The manor was in the Japanese countryside, and its isolation is what she loved most about it. When she went there as a kid, she could almost imagine being the only person on Earth. Surrounded by woods, the eerie landscape began to surround them as the made their way into the rolling hills. Skeleton trees littered the ground around them as the two drove up the winding mountain slope. Finally, the building was in sight. 

The large towers rose, seeming quite ominous as they scraped the grey skies. The car rolled to a stop. Huffing, Tsuki decided not to linger and stepped out of the sanctity of the warm car into the tundra. Yukimasa stepped out and spotted another car in the driveway.

“Who do you think is here?” Yukimasa asked, looking over at Tsuki whose face was marked with concern.

“I’m not sure, I have no idea who would be here, it’s so out of the way.” She shook her head in confusion, ”I guess we go find out?”

She began walking towards the entrance, forcing Yukimasa to follow, not wanting Tsuki to go by herself. He jogged to catch up and placed himself in front of her. 

“Just to make sure it’s safe before you enter.” He replied when she gave him an annoyed look.

The two walked up the stairs and stood in front of the giant doors. Intricate lines grazed the marks on the door, worn down by continuous exposure to the elements. Lion head door knockers roared out to any intruders, rusty by countless use. It occurred to Tsuki that Auntie’s house didn’t have the vibrancy that it had when she was still alive, almost as if Aunt Lu’s presence was the lifeline of this magnificent abode. 

Now, everything was grey and lifeless. Even the massive evergreens that had greeted visitors were dying, even though they were known to survive through the winter months. The massive fountain that the driveway circled around was busted up and the water no longer flowed. It had only been about a week since her aunt had died mysteriously, but everything was going to ruin.

Tsuki began to wonder if her aunt’s death had anything to do with ghouls or not. The existence of these creatures opened a world of possibilities to Tsuki; now every time that she heard a story about someone dying, her mind would automatically signal a ghoul as a likely suspect. If her aunt had been attacked and killed by a ghoul, she would do anything in her power to get rid of them for good…

Yukimasa stared at the intimidating door as Tsuki had these nasty thoughts. Slowly he put his hands on the handles that were as cold as ice. He looked back at his partner and saw her nod, giving him the go-ahead. He heaved the doors open, finding them surprisingly light.

Then again, He thought as they walked in, I’m sure Tsuki and her aunt would have opened these doors thousands of time, they shouldn’t be too heavy.

The interior was just as depressing as the outside. Dust had begun to cover everything. Tsuki went over to an old vase and gently rubbed the surface, creating a trail where her hand had been. Without anyone here to do daily upkeep, the house had fallen apart. Yukimasa saw a tear stream down Tsuki’s face as she slowly began to walk forward. He stayed in the foyer, looking at all of the amazing paintings and the enormous chandelier that hung above him. The crystals reflected the sunlight, creating a disco ball-like effect over the entire room. 

Yukimasa’s wondering was halted by an exclamation that shattered the silence. He ran toward it, scared of what he might find. Inside of an elaborate kitchen, Tsuki stood facing a man that was dressed all in black. He was definitely old, but not in the way that many old people were received. He didn’t look a day over fifty, but his presence seemed to take up the entire room. He had blue eyes like Tsuki’s, however, these eyes were a deep, icy blue that seemed to look down on you, no matter if he stood with a height of 5’7. His grey hair was combed back, curling around his ears. He wore a frigid grin that could have put ice to shame as he looked at Tsuki. 

Tsuki looked on in horror and backed up until she collided with Yukimasa, grabbing hold of his sleeve. Whoever this guy was, she was terrified. But that wasn’t the only emotion that Tsuki’s eyes held, they were also filled with a deep sense of hatred. She was shaking as the two emotions fought over one another. Yukimasa was interested as to whether or not the fight or flight response would activate. Finally, Tsuki closed her eyes and stopped shaking, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes, the same cold blue as the man in front of them shown with a vengeance. The room seemed to increase its frosty chill as the two faced off. Yukimasa felt as though he was trespassing, wondering who this guy was. After a few minutes, the man laughed, sending shivers down both Yukimasa and Tsuki’s spines. 

He gazed at them, “Hello there, Tsuki. How might I be of assistance?”

“Hmph,” Tsuki smirked, “Oh, I think you can be quite helpful, grandfather…”

~~~

Yukimasa stared at the man, suddenly feeling like an idiot as he noticed the similarities between them. Each had the same face structure, rough but beautiful in a way. Their blue eyes matched in intensity as they glared daggers at one another.

Finally, Mr. Yanabashi grinned, ”You say I can be helpful, with what I may ask?”

“You see, grandfather,” The bitterness in Tsuki’s voice was thick as she stared at her grandfather so fiercely, it could have melted all the ice outside, “Because Auntie Lu gave you this house, I had to find my own place to stay. Unfortunately, I have to gather my possessions here before I can move in. I was planning on coming unnoticed and leaving, however, your presence makes things a bit tougher.”

“Oh, it’s nice to see that you found a place, if one of my own family lived out on the street, it would be a disgrace to the family name.” He glanced over to Yukimasa,” And who do we have here, is he a friend?”

She looked at him and smiled, ”Yes, one of the few friends that I can trust… Now can I please get my stuff…?”

“Oh, Tsuki, don’t you understand that everything in this building belongs to me?” He grinned at her as she began to shake uncontrollably.

“You!” Tsuki took a step toward him, “You fucker! None of the things in here belong to you! Auntie wanted to make this place into an orphanage, you must follow her will as a sign of respect!”

“But you see, I never respected your aunt,” The tone in his voice disgusted Yukimasa, angered that he wouldn’t even call the deceased his daughter. ”She was nothing but a smear on our family name, don’t you understand? Unfortunately, you are beginning to follow in her footsteps, so I ask that you tread lightly.”

“Auntie Lu was the sweetest person I knew, how dare you talk down on the deceased you piece of shit!” Tears began to fill Tsuki’s eyes.

“Oh, Tsuki…” Yukimasa stared at her grandfather, so this is the person that the director said is conspiring with ghouls. I really hope that is true, because I want to knock his head off now.

Yukimasa stepped in front of Tsuki, “Stand back, let me handle this. Sorry sir, but do you mind if I make a phone call?”

The man shook his head as Yukimasa pulled out his phone. He called the director, watching Mr. Yanabashi as he waited for the director to pick up. Finally, the other end clicked and the director answered with a confused, “Hello?”

“I’m sorry to call on such short notice,” Yukimasa apologised as Tsui gave him a questioning look, ”However, there is some urgent business we need to take care of. You see, I have found the special package that you were curious about, and I need some backup to help bring it in.”

The director spoke in a shaking voice, “Mi-Michi, are you serious right now?”

“I am sir, and I need backup right away, Tsuki Yanabashi is here with me.” The director was silent, scared of what might happen to Tsuki if she were to stay there with that demon among them.

“Alright, First-class Investigator, where is your location, I’m sending backup right away.” Yukimasa could hear the director shouting and giving orders on the other end of the line.

“We are at Lu Yanabashi’s manor in the northern part of Japan, I’m sorry sir, but I can’t tell you anymore than that. Wait for a moment, I’ll put Tsuki on the line.” Yukimasa looked at Tsuki, her eyes were wide as he handed her the phone. “Run.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened as she took the phone and ran back from where they came from. He heard Fujimoto laugh as he backed up, wishing that he had brought his quinque. He knew he had to buy time for Tsuki to give directions and the investigators to get here, but judging by how far out they were, it might take at least a half-hour.

He rushed at the old man, knowing that he would have to rely on his martial art skills until he could get out to his car. He jumped and kicked at the old man’s head, but before his foot could collide, he was knocked away with the force of a train. He coughed up blood the moment he hit the wall on his injured side. He could feel the sting when he tried to get up. In his haze, he saw a ghoul standing in front of him wearing a fox mask. The gold mask smiled at him as he tried to stand. A fox-like tail waved at him, and the glistening red tendril hurled toward him. Just in time, Yukimasa leaped out of the way, over the kitchen counter, and landed next to a door that led to a balcony. He ripped open the door, praying that Tsuki had found a good place to hide and that the ghoul was more focused on him than trying to find her.

The cold blasted him as he nimbly dodged a blow from the ghoul. Ice had coated the surface of the deck, making it incredibly slick. The fox ghoul ran out, and unsuspecting of the ice, slipped and fell. Yukimasa heard it curse as he vaulted over the railing, landing in the icy grass. 

“Come back, stupid human!” The ghoul cried, getting up on all fours and pouncing at him. Yukimasa ducked and the ghoul slammed face-first into a tree. 

He heard a moan as he headed toward his car, forming a plan: Get to the car, get your quinque, find Tsuki, and leave… It was a lot harder than it sounded, especially with this idiot ghoul chasing him. He would have to find an opening to get his quinque… that’s it!

He raced to the side and turned, ”Hey you dumb ghoul, over here!”

The ghoul turned toward his voice and charged at him. He smiled, happy that the ghoul had taken the bait. He ran toward the fountain and, remembering the pump he had seen on the way inside the manor, his hopes sparked. The enraged ghoul ran towards him as he grabbed the hose and turned it on. Luckily, the pipes hadn’t froze yet and the hose spit out a jet of steaming water that hit the ghoul. The scream it emitted was deafening as the water froze on contact. He kept the hose as he made his way to his car. Unfortunately, the hose wasn’t long enough, but hopefully the amount of water that had been spayed on the ghoul froze him enough that it would give Yukimasa the chance to retrieve his quinque.

He ditched the hose and dove towards his car. The poor ghoul cried out as he tried to move, frozen in place. Yukimasa quickly opened the backdoor and retrieved his quinque, feeling much better when the familiar weight of his briefcase greeted him. He clicked the button and his scythe wrapped around his arm, glowing in the winter’s grey scenery. Stepping out from behind the door, he saw the fox ghoul huffing as he stumbled toward him. 

The water must have taken a lot out of him, Yukimasa thought, wielding his koukaku-type quinque. The fox ghoul charged at him as Yukimasa easily dodged the sluggish attacks. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain at his side racked up his body. He slid to a halt as the fox ghoul’s kagune slammed into him. Yukimasa grunted as he was thrown against the fountain. He heard laughing as he tried to get up. His eyes widened when he saw the fox ghoul standing near the hose.

Shit, he thought as the ghoul picked it up and aimed it right at him. Yukimasa was able to barely dodge as the stream of water shot toward him. He tripped when getting out of the fountain and sat staring at the ghoul as it walked toward him, hose in hand.

Yukimasa decided that he had to find Tsuki now. Who knows what could have happened to her while he was gone, especially with that grandfather of hers…

Yukimasa decided that the best offense was the best defense in this case and charged head first at the ghoul. Surprised, the ghoul missed the prime opportunity to strike as Yukimasa brought down his quinque over the ghoul’s head. It cried out as the sharp blade broke his mask. He stumbled away while covering his face, afraid that the investigator had figured out who he was. Yukimasa didn’t care much about that, more interested in rescuing Tsuki. His side still stung as he ran into the house.

Everything was quiet as Yukimasa stood in the foyer. It was almost beautiful as he looked around for any sign that told him where Tsuki had gone. Then he heard rustling upstairs. He dashed up the spiral staircase and came face to face with another ghoul. His heart stopped when he saw that it had a handful of Tsuki’s hair in its grasp.

“Let her go, ass!” Yukimasa growled as he held up his quinque.

The ghoul growled at the sight of his weapon. Tsuki was staring at him wide-eyed. Shit, that’s right, I never told her that I’m a ghoul investigator, hell she probably doesn’t even know what ghouls are. It must be weird seeing me hold up a weapon to this seemingly normal monster.

Yukimasa shook the thought out of his head, His top priority was to rescue Tsuki. He ran forward, ignoring the pain in his side. Then, before he could strike at the ghoul, a gunshot rang out. Luckily, Yukimasa’s reflexes were good enough to stop as the bullet rocketed past him. Turning his head, he spotted Mr. Yanabashi, smirking as he held Yukimasa at gunpoint. 

“Now now, that was close, huh?” he laughed at them as he readied the gun to fire again.

It was a stalemate. Both men glared at each other while Tsuki stared at them, her hair still being painfully gripped by the ghoul. All was silent as this standoff ensued. Finally, chaos broke loose. Tsuki bashed the back of her head against the ghoul who had been sniffing her up. It cried out as she quickly ran towards her grandfather. Mr. Yanabashi stared in awe and quickly swiveled around, He shot the gun once more, but Tsuki had been ready for that. She dodged to the left and tackled the old man, sending him crashing through a door. Yukimasa took this opportunity to expose of the ghoul. One quick slash was all it took as the ghoul still writhed in pain.

~~~  
Tsuki and her grandfather rolled with wooden splinters falling all around them. He huffed as he slammed against a chest. Tsuki quickly gathered herself, using her momentum to quickly recover and get back up on her feet. She stared as her grandfather glared at her, eyes flashing with murth. 

“Not so scary without your ghouls, huh?” She huffed, and threw back her head, catching her breath.

“Heh, you know, you remind me so much of your aunt,” He struggled to his feet, gasping air,” both of you are good-for-nothing cunts! I know your mother taught you better, as far as I know, you are no longer apart of the Yanabashi family!”

He shot the gun at her; the bullet rocketed past. Tsuki closed her eyes as the bullet struck the wall behind her, right next to her face. When she opened them, her grandfather was gone. Looking around for any sign of him, she found nothing. Then, the sounds of screeching tires was heard from outside. Yukimasa ran in and looked at her, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but he got away.” She grimaced, and gave Yukimasa an apologetic look,” I’m sorry, guess I screwed that up, huh?”

“Nah, you were amazing, bashing that ghoul with your head!” He grinned at her, “I don’t think I have ever seen a ghoul look so frazzled.”

Yukimasa laughed and smiled at her. She felt her cheeks turn red, warm against the cold of the manor. 

“Come on, I have to go contact the CCG.” The two walked down the stairs,” Do you still need to get anything. I know that is probably your least of your worries, but might as well get anything you need since we are here.”

Tsuki nodded and smiled,” Um, sorry, I’m kind of scared to go around the house… After what happened.”

Yukimasa smiled sympathetically,” You? Worried? Ha, After seeing you take on that ghoul, you have nothing to be afraid of .”

Tsuki smiled,“Thanks, I’ll be back then.” She ran back up the stairs, leaving Yukimasa behind.

He smiled at her and walked outside. Snow had begun falling, small fragments blowing all around. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He walked over to his car, dialing the number. He looked down at the ground and cursed,

“Son of a-” he shook his head as he kneeled down, examining his tires. 

All of them had been sliced. He began to look around, wondering what had been used. These slices weren’t done by a normal knife. The slices were jagged, not straight, hinting that whatever had cut them had an uneven edge.

“Yukimasa!” He turned and saw Tsuki running over to him, a bundle flung over her shoulder. When she got to him, she gasped at the crime before her,” What happened?”

“Someone vandalized my car, between the time I was out here last up to now.” He studied the tires, contemplating who or what could have done it,” My suspicion is Mr. Yanabashi had a third ghoul working for him, and he ordered it to slash my tires so we couldn’t follow him…”

Yukimasa looked around,” Stay close to me. The ghoul might still be around here.”

Tsuki gulped, looking around at the once welcoming woods. Every time she had visited her aunt, the woods were always warm and mysterious; now, they seemed seemed dangerous and frigid.

She heard Yukimasa as he called his boss, apologising for the blunder when he answered:” I’m sorry sir, Fujimoto Yanabashi escaped.”

Tsuki couldn’t hear the reply. She knew it couldn’t have been good as Yukimasa pulled the phone away from his ear,” Yes, sir, I understand, sir… Thank you, I’ll see you soon.”

Yukimasa hung up and sighed,”They’ll be here in a minute…”

Tsuki felt terrible as Yukimasa sighed and began to walk toward the house. She opened the door of the car and deposited her baggage. As she began to follow Yukimasa back to the manor, she stepped on something. Removing her foot, she leaned down and picked the object. It was a jagged shard, the material a shiny green, almost like a jade gem. Her heart pounded when she saw the jagged edge, wondering if this is was the culprit behind the vandalized tires.

I should show Yukimasa, it might brighten up his day. She ran towards the building, the fragment in hand. When she got to the door, vans began to roll into the driveway. She turned, eyes wide as they surrounded her aunt’s house. 

The door opened behind her, and Yukimasa walked out. He looked at her and smiled, “Come on, I guess it’s time you meet someone.”

“Oh, alright.” Yukimasa took her hand and they walked towards the vans, the shard forgotten in her pocket. The only thing she was thinking was how thankful she was for the day to be over. Or, that’s what she thought until a steaming man came storming out of the leading van, heading right over to them.

“Yukimasa! You have some explaining to do!” He growled, grabbing Yukimasa’s collar.

Yukimasa looked down at Tsuki, smiling shyly,” Tsuki, meet the director of section eight of the CCG: Daichi Gashi.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki stared in disbelief at the director, this guy is Yukimasa’s boss? But… he is so small.

Maybe standing at around 5’5’’, Tsuki stood about 3 inches taller than him. And since she was on a step above him, it added five more. The director, while being small, was pretty bulky. You could tell muscle was the only foundation of his build, making him appear almost fat-like. He had a scowl on his face, but the smile lines revealed that he didn’t always frown. Salt-and-pepper hair minimally grazed his head with cold grey eyes glaring at Yukimasa.

Those grey eyes turned on warm yepand his frown turned into a semi-smile,” Yukimasa has told me about you. It is nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Oh, likewise, sir.” Tsuki grinned back, “It’s nice to finally meet my benefactor, I can’t tell you how grateful I am to the CCG for proving me a place to live!”

“Don’t think anything of it.” He glanced at Yukimasa and then back at the girl,” Yukimasa here tells me that your grandfather is the one we’re after, is that true?”

“Yes, sir.” While she didn’t get along with her grandfather, it still hurt to think that he would be working together with those monsters,

“For the apartment payment, I would love for you to tell our investigators everything you know about your grandfather. From what he looks like to anything suspicious that he might have done; anything is helpful at this point.”

Yukimasa glanced over as Tsuki nodded, agreeing to the deal. Director Daichi smiled, and he pointed her over to some of the investigators that were collecting data from something they had discovered near the fountain. She walked over there, leaving the director and Yukimasa alone.

Before the director began to chew him out again, Yukimasa held out his hand, stopping the stream of words,” Listen, sir. I know that I messed up big today, and I know that no matter what I say it will only be an excuse. However, there is no way that you can beat me up more than I already have. I know that I messed up today, and I am ready for any punishment that you are willing to hand me. I promise that I will try harder next time. I’m disappointed with my performance as of late, letting two of my charges go without much of a fight. Next time though. I will prevail.”

Daichi stared at him and smirked, “ I knew you would beat yourself up over this Michi. While I am upset that you were not able to secure Mr. Yanabashi, I understand that coming here today was not for that reason. You fought off three ghouls from what I understand, and that is something you should be proud of. Not many of our investigators can say that. While I was mad at first, today isn’t a total bust. We were able to capture a nice source of information,” he pointed toward the ghoul who Yukimasa had sprayed with the hose.

“ Um, tha-thank you, sir.” The director patted him on the shoulder and walked into the manor.

“Yukimasa?” He turned and saw Tsuki standing behind him, “Are you alright now?”

“Heh, yeah…” He walked down the stairs and over to his car, scowling down at the tires,” Now for the real question, how are we going to get home?”

“Uh,” Tsuki walked up behind him, staring down at the issue.

Then, a laugh sounded out behind them. Turning, they saw an unbelievably tall man heading towards them.” Looks like the two of you are in a it of a bind.”

“Hayato Yuzuki.” Yukimasa stared up at him, comically shorter than he was.” What do you want?”

Yuzuki laughed, but there was no warmth in his eyes.” I saw you over here, and now that I see what your problem is, I want to help.”

“I find that hard to believe, when have you ever wanted to intentionally help me?” Yukimasa growled.

“Oh-ho, you’re riding a bit high after letting Yanabashi escape.” He stepped toward Yukimasa.

Before they could go head to head, Tsuki stepped in front of him. “ Guys, please.” She glared at Yukimasa who gave her a nasty look. Turning back to Yuzuki, she smiled.” I am so sorry. Yukimasa is feeling a bit tired, so he is kind of getting snippy. We welcome any help that you would offer.”

Yuzuki smirked.” It seems that one of you has some common sense. Someone already called a tow truck, they are going to bring it to the bureau and you can retrieve it after it’s fixed.”

Yukimasa held back a snarky comment and faked a smile. He nodded towards Yuzuki as he grinned,” you two are free to catch a ride in my van. If you want, that is.”

Tsuki put a hand on Yukimasa’s chest before he could jump in.” We would love to, thanks so much.”

Yuzuki grinned. “Alrighty then, come on.”

Tsuki turned to Yukimasa and shushed him.” Don’t say anything, he offered us a ride home, so I am taking it.”

Yukimasa closed his mouth as Tsuki walked to the front of the manor, and grabbed a suitcase and blanket that she had left there. Sighing, Yukimasa followed after her, grumbling about stupid “pretty boys”. Yuzuki was waiting for them at his van.

“Glad you two could come, climb on in.” He held out the door for Tsuki who thanked him as she scrambled in.

Yuzuki smirked at Yukimasa and went to put Tsuki’s things in the trunk. Yukimasa sighed and walked to the other side and pulled the door open. He climbed into the back seat and sighed as Yuzuki slammed down the trunk and went to the driver's seat. Getting into the car, he started the engine and smiled at Tsuki who was seated in the passenger side. She gave him a shy look and glanced back at Yukimasa. He sighed and shot a look at Yuzuki as he began to drive down the winding road, away from the house. When he looked back at Tsuki, she was smiling at him which made him feel better about this awkward situation. 

Yuzuki and him had never gotten along, ever since the academy. They had always had different views that eventually lead them to despise one another, and ever since they had tried to stay away from each other as much as possible. Yukimasa felt his chest tighten as he watched Yuzuki continuously glance at Tsuki. Oblivious, she stared out the window, looking over the land that she had visited since she was a kid. 

“The director ordered me to take you to the bureau. He wants to question you further, I hope you understand.” Yukimasa knew he didn’t care much about him, and that the question was directed towards Tsuki.

She sighed. “I guess we really don’t have a choice, huh?”

“Don’t worry,” Yukimasa smiled at her, as she turned and looked at him,” It shouldn’t take too long. Just describe everything that happened with as much detail as possible.”

She nodded and turned back to look at the rolling hills as they drove on. Yukimasa glanced up and saw Yuzuki glaring at him in the rearview mirror. He smirked, knowing that he had made the investigator jealous when comforting Tsuki.

Sorry, Yuzuki, I win this round. He smiled to himself and stared out the window, mentally marking another tally mark on his side of the scoreboard.

~~~

When they had arrived back into the city, the sun had begun to set. Cold wind still blew as they maneuvered through the winding streets. Finally, they came to a large skyscraper with “CCG” printed on the top in bulging letters. When the car stopped, Yukimasa climbed out and quickly went to Tsuki’s door, opening it for her to get out. She gave him a thankful smile and walked to entrance. Yukimasa followed but didn’t miss Yuzuki’s sneer as he stared after them. 

Some of the CCG’s vans had arrived before them and investigators were rushing around, putting equipment away from the investigation. Tsuki and Yukimasa watched as the prisoner was carried through the doors. 

“What are they going to do with him?” Tsuki asked, looking up at Yukimasa.

“They will probably keep him here under surveillance until he has recovered, then take him to the ghoul prison, Cochlea, for questioning.” He answered as he began to walk towards the doors. 

Tsuki followed, looking back to see if Yuzuki was coming. Instead, she found him discussing something with another man with jet black hair. He looked at the building’s entrance as Yukimasa walked in. 

I wonder what they are saying? She pondered as the black-haired man nodded and walked away.

Yuzuki noticed her staring and smirked. Blushing in embarrassment of getting caught, Tsuki turned on her heel and quickly followed after Yukimasa. The interior of the building was as sleek and modern as the outside with a lobby full of sleek grey couches and vestibules with desks lining the window. Yukimasa was talking to a receptionist when Tsuki walked up behind him. 

“ Are you sure?” The women nodded, her brown curls bobbing, “ Huh, fine then, thanks.”

Yukimasa turned and gave Tsuki a tired smile, “It’ll be about thirty minutes until we can report… you wanna grab something to eat?”

Tsuki nodded and they began to walk down a hall, away from the lobby. 

“Hey,Yukimasa, what’s with the vestibules?” She pointed toward the desks.

“Oh, sometimes people come and interview investigators like scientists or news reporters. We use those for a bit of privacy, since only investigators and guests are let in the back.” Yukimasa nodded towards the thing they were walking towards. “We use this as precaution for any ghoul that might try to sneak in.”

They walked up to a metal-detector machine that looked like something from an airport. “These are used to detect RC-cells.”  
“What’s that?” Tsuki wondered, looking up at Yukimasa.

“They are what determines a ghoul from a human.” He walked through the machine and a green checkmark appeared above.” A ghoul has a substantial amount of them, ranging from 1000 to around 8000. While a human, on the other hand, is miniscule, from 200 to 5.”

“Wow,” Tsuki walked through, the check mark showing once again. “ Do humans ever go over 500?”

“I have only heard about a few cases, the chances are so slim. But if a human were to ever exceed 500 significantly, they say that the human requires a worthless kagune and eventually the human dies. Only ghouls can survive having so much RC-cells in their body.” Yukimasa lead her to an escalator that ascended to a second floor. 

The second floor held a huge cafeteria that pretty much took up the entire space, with elevators lining the walls on the left. Yukimasa asked what she wanted, and, when she shrugged, he walked over and bought some samples from the shops. Rolling her eyes, Tsuki sat down and looked out the far wall, a wall of all windows. Yukimasa sat down, placing the assortment of food in front of her. They shared small talk as the adrenaline from the day was finally wearing off and the pair was growing tired. When they were finished, Yukimasa went to the bathroom, leaving Tsuki sitting alone sipping on her drink. 

“Hey there, Tsuki.” She turned to see Yuzuki and that black-haired man walking up to her. ”Where’s Yukimasa?”

“Uh, bathroom. Do you need anything?” Tsuki was confused as he grinned down at her.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tomorrow?” He smiled, trying to look handsome, but Tsuki saw through this facade. 

“Sorry, I actually had plans to move in tomorrow.” While this guy had given them a ride, the way he looked at her made Tsuki feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, then how about next Sunday?” He smiled, but Tsuki could see the annoyance beginning to bloom in this dark eyes.

“Sorry, but…” Tsuki faked a sad smile. “Uh, I’m not sure I feel comfortable going out with someone that I just met. I am very grateful for the ride, but I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship.”

“Really?” He leaned down till their nose were almost touching. “I think you forgot that you owe me for driving you back, blondie...” He grinned, thinking he had her cornered.

Tsuki huffed.” I don’t owe you anything! I am sure that one of the other investigators would have given us a ride back if asked. I only said yes because you were offering, nothing more.”

Yuzuki stood tall, towering above her, “Alright then, since you won’t listen to my nice request, I guess I’ll have to use force.”

He seized Tsuki’s arm in a vice grip, causing her to gasp as he began to drag her towards him. Before he could actually dislocate her arm from the harsh pulling, a yell was heard and Yuzuki suddenly found himself on the ground, holding his cheek. Yukimasa stood above him, anger flashing in this deep green eyes. 

“Keep your hands off of her, you ass hole.” Spectators began to gather as Yuzuki staggered to his feet, a nice sized bruise beginning to form on his cheek.

“Of what, Yukimasa?” He growled.

Tsuki shivered at the giant man as Yukimasa just smiled, seemingly a lot larger,” Or else I will report you to the director. That would be your fifth strike Yuzuki, and you would be kicked out of the CCG. Are you sure you want to risk it?”

Yuzuki growled and got up. “Come on, Shiron, we’re leaving!” 

The two walked out of the cafeteria and out of sight. The people around them cheered and clapped Yukimasa on the back in congratulations. He wasn’t really paying attention as he turned towards Tsuki with a worried look on his face.

“Are you alright, did that bastard hurt you?” He looked her over.

Blushing from all the attention, Tsuki just nodded. Relief spread across Yukimasa’s face as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, he did that, Yuzuki is an ass hole.”

“Huh, it’s fine.” Tsuki rolled her eyes as the crowd that had gathered began to disperse, “ I have known many an ass hole in my day.”

“Hehe, alright.” Yukimasa waved to her, “It’s about time for those interviews.”

Tsuki nodded and followed Yukimasa to an elevator. He pressed the up button and the pair stood there in companionable silence. Finally, a *ding* sounded and the doors opened. Tsuki took a deep breath as she followed Yukimasa in. Pressing the 7th floor button, he turned and stood next to Tsuki. Tsuki gulped as the door closed and she stood staring at metallic wall.

Tsuki had never been good with tight spaces, always feeling nervous whenever she had gone on elevators. Yukimasa noticed her as she began to shake. He smiled and gently touched her hand. She jumped and looked at him, his eyes shining through his glasses. 

“Scared of elevators?” He asked.

She shook her head.” Tight spaces.”

Yukimasa chuckled as the elevator came to a stop. The small fraction of time that ticked by before the exit opened seemed to take an eternity as Tsuki stood staring at the cold doors. Finally, they slid open and Tsuki rushed out, breathing heavily. Yukimasa smiled at the frantic girl, lightly touching her shoulder, signaling for her to follow. After taking a large gulp of air, Tsuki straightened and headed after him. 

The hall was filled with closed doors, most likely offices for investigators or some sort of conference rooms. When they arrived at the end of the hallway, two investigators were standing outside of a door. 

“Hello there.” Yukimasa smiled at the two.

“Yukimasa Michi,” the smaller one smiled at him, “It’s nice to see you again, sir.”

“You too, Jun.” The smaller investigator grinned as Yukimasa turned to the taller one.

“Kaede.” He nodded and Kaede smiled.

Jun cleared his throat, and smiled at Tsuki.” If you come with me, I’ll be the one conducting your investigation.

Tsuki glanced at Yukimasa who smiled.” Don’t worry, we’ll meet up here afterwards, ok?”

Feeling a bit better, Tsuki left with Jun who lead her down a side hallway. Doors seemed to close in around them as they continued walking. Finally, they stopped and Jun opened up the door. Inside was the typical interrogation room that Tsuki had remembered from cop shows that she used to watch with her dad. It intimidated her knowing that ghouls most likely sat in the same chair she was sitting in now… talking about their crimes.

Chill out Tsuki, remember what Yukimasa said, you are just talking about what happened. 

Jun smiled as she sat down, “I have also been reformed that your luggage has been dropped off in the front lobby by Yuzuki.”

Oh shit, I forgot about that…. Tsuki smiled though, acting like nothing happened.  
“That’s great, tell him thanks for me the next time you see him, please.”

“Of course, of course.” Jun smiled kindly as he pulled out the seat across from Tsuki, “Now, let’s get on with this.”

Tsuki huffed, trying to find a place to start.

Jun snickered at her obvious discomfort and offered a bit of help.” Don’t fret too much, Ms. Yanabashi. Just recount to me everything that you did today: from leaving to go to the manor to coming back.”

Tsuki nodded and tried again. She talked about the car ride there, thinking that it was going to be just a normal day. Unfortunately they were wrong as Fujimoto Yanabashi had to step in and ruined it.

“The moment the ghoul appeared, I remembered Yukimasa telling me to run.” Tsuki recalled.

“Where did you go when you feld?” Jun asked, writing down her previous statement.

“Well, my Auntie Lu’s house has a bunch of secret doors and stuff, so I went up stairs to the only one that I knew the location of.” Tsuki thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly how it went down.” However, before I was able to get there, another ghoul intercepted me. Afraid, I fled into a room that my aunt kept many of her knick-knacks-”

“Knick-knacks?” Jun interrupted, looking up from his writing.

“Mmhmm, my aunt loved to collect old Japanese artifacts.” Tsuki explained before getting to the rest of her story.

“Anyway, I ran to where my aunt kept a whole case of swords I was really relieved that they hadn’t been removed.” Tsuki remembered some movers talking about it when they were moving her out. Something about them being so ancient that they were going to be auctioned off.” I grabbed one, thinking it would keep me safe, even though I wasn’t exactly skilled in handling it. It made me safe knowing that I had something sharp to fend off threats. Unfortunately, I didn’t know that these swords didn’t have any affect on ghouls…”

Jun nodded. “Regular weapons don’t work on them, you have to use a quinque. Standard equipment for any investigator.”

Tsuki thought about that before continuing. “After that didn’t work, I ran back into the hallway, out of options. Before I could think of what to do, the ghoul grabbed me from behind and asked me something weird.”

“And what was that?” Jun asked, still writing.

“Well, um… I think he asked about something called a… uh…” Tsuki racked her brain trying to remember what exactly the ghoul had said.” I believe, if remembering correctly, that he called it a kagune plate. Do you know what that is?”

For once, Jun stopped writing. He seemed to be deep in thought.” I haven’t heard about anything called that… Hm, what is Yanabashi up to?”

Tsuki shook her head, equally confused. After about a minute, she continued.” After I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about, he threw me and i hit a wall… or maybe it was a door? I don’t remember, but I did hit something. He picked me up again and was about to…” Tsuki gulped.” He was about to eat me, then Yukimasa came up the stairs. Thankfully…”

Tsuki continued to talk about how her grandfather appeared and, after the quick tussle, escaped through the window with his ghoul. Jun continued writing and then placed the pad and pen onto the table, folding his hands.” Sounds like your day was exhausting. I’m sorry that you have to be here, I’m sure that you would much rather be in bed. I do thank you sincerely for all the information that you gave out. Our next task is to try and figure out what exactly that kagune plate is and where it might be. If Yanabashi wants it, it can’t be anything good.”

He rested his head on his hands, deep in thought. Awkwardly, Tsuki cleared her throat, grabbing the investigator’s attention once again, ”I’m not sure exactly what it might be. However, I do recall my aunt saying that something important is hidden in the house. I’m not sure if she was telling the truth, but I trust her.”

“Hmm, do you know any other places where trap doors might be located?” Jun glanced at Tsuki.

“Uh, I think there is one in the kitchen and the piano room, but i’m not sure exactly where they are, sorry.” Tsuki felt bad about not being able to give him any more information.

Jun shook his head.” No no, the information you have provided has been very helpful. Without you, we wouldn’t even have known about this ‘kagune plate’.”

Tsuki nodded, grateful to be of some assistance.

“Now, let’s go back.” Jun stood up and made his way towards the door. Before he opened it, though, he turned around.” Almost forgot, would you mind giving us consent to look around your aunt’s house?”

Tsuki thought about it, thinking she didn’t really didn’t have much of a choice,” Sure.”

Jun smiled, thanking her. The two walked down the hallway they had first come through. Tsuki could feel her exhaustion dragging her down as every other step seemed to weigh more than the last. They finally got to their destination and saw Yukimasa and Kaede standing there awkwardly. Yukimasa seemed to be having a one-sided conversation as Kaede just nodded and shook his head. Jun chuckled as the pair finally arrived, relieving Yukimasa.

“Sorry, Kaede doesn’t speak often.” Jun nudged Kaede with his elbow.

Kaede shook his head, making Jun laugh. “Anyway, Yukimasa...”

Yukimasa turned to look at Jun. “Thanks for coming, Tsuki was a big help.”

Tsuki blushed as Yukimasa nodded. “No problem, I’m sure Tsuki was happy to help.”

Embarrassed by the praise, Tsuki nodded. Saying goodbye to Jun and Kaede, Yukimasa and Tsuki made there way back. Feeling her eyes begin to close, Tsuki jerked awake, running into Yukimasa. He smiled down at her and offered her his shoulder. Too tired to even care that it might send out the wrong image, Tsuki grab hold of his arm and leaned her head against him. They walked in silence, arriving back at the elevator. Tsuki hardly noticed becoming trapped and the feeling of fear before the doors opened. They went down the escalators, the cafeteria empty, and they walked up to the receptionist desk. 

It was quite as they approached, Tsuki almost asleep on her feet. When she saw her luggage, she let go of Yukimasa and went to retrieve it. When walking back, she saw Yukimasa smile at her, holding up his keys. 

“Looks like my car was fixed, come on.” He lead her to yet another elevator, where they went down to the basement floor.

Tsuki looked around at all the vans that were lined up as she and Yukimasa walked down the garage. Finally they arrived at the car. Opening her door, Yukimasa waved her in. Not even complaining, she followed his gesture and rested against the chair, sighing. She heard the trunk pop open as Yukimasa packed up her luggage. He then climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car, obviously happy to have it back. 

Yukimasa looked over at Tsuki who had almost fallen asleep. Smiling, he backed out of the space ,”Let’s go home.”

Tsuki gave a slight nod as Yukimasa drove into the city light, both of them thinking how thankful they were for leaving this dreadful day behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you are all having a nice day.  
> Just a reminder, this world belongs to Ishida Sui, not me.  
> Hope you enjoy and hope you are enjoying!!!  
> Pease review so I can make it even better

Tsuki huffed as she struggled up the stairs with her heavy luggage. Th quilt that Auntie Lu had knitted her kept falling in her face, causing her to stop and shake it off. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she arrived at her floor. Taking in a deep breath, she marched to her room number: A613. Grinning, she pulled out the key that Yukimasa had given to her from her pocket, and she fitted it into the lock. Hearing the satisfying click, she opened the door and stepped in. 

A small hallway lead to the larger living room. Tsuki stepped out of her shoes and dropped her luggage at the door. The blinds of a balcony were open, lighting up the interior. It was nothing glorious, but Tsuki was already in love. Oh how she longed to decorate the walls as she pleased, as the director had given her full permission to make it her home.

She walked back to her luggage and saw a door in the hallway. Tsuki opened it and it revealed a closet. Grinning she stripped off her coat,placing it on one of the already stocked hangers. She took her luggage and was pleased to find that her bedroom already came equipped with a nice bed and a dresser. She unpacked and threw her quilt on top of the neat comforters. Afterwards, Tsuki walked over to the window and looked out. 

A nice park spread out across her vision, making her happy that she wasn’t stuck with dull grey walls as a “scenic” view. She could see people walking, finally enjoying a nice day in the snow. Children building snowmen and having snowball fights made her realise just how ignorant they were.

Does everyone know about how screwed up this world actually is? Tsuki wondered as she closed the blinds. Walking back into the living room, she looked around and wondered what she should do for furniture…

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Wondering who it could possibly be, she went and looked out the peep-hole. A woman with her small daughter stood smiling warmly. Opening the door, Tsuki smiled in greeting at the pair.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asked, wondering who they were.

“Oh, we just heard that we had a neighbor and we wanted to come and say hi.” The women answered, grinning. “Say hi, Ani.”

The daughter shyly stood behind her mother and slowly waved. Tsuki smiled at her and waved back.

“My name is Hyzaka Hiragi. I hope that we can become friends...uh?” She looked at Tsuki expectantly.

“Oh!” Tsuki smiled kindly, “Yanabashi Tsuki, but please, Tsuki is fine!”

“I’m happy to have meet you, Tsuki.” She looked down at Ani who just nodded,” Well, we had better get back, see you later!”

Tsuki waved at the pair as the walked a few doors down and stepped inside. Sighing, she closed her door thinking that it was weird to have just random visitors.

I wonder how they knew which apartment was mine… Tsuki tried to shrug it off, but could still feel the uneasiness tickling the back of her skull.

She pulled out her phone and saw the time. 

“12:04… I, guess I can start heading over there.” Tsuki locked her door and went to the stairs.

She and Yukimasa were supposed to meet up at the cafe that she had stopped by a few days ago. He was going to help her with shopping for her furniture and maybe buy his house some new things. Tsuki almost laughed at how normal this day felt. Two friends going out to buy furniture? How normal could you get? This day was a complete juxtaposition from yesterday, a day that would forever be in Tsuki’s “Worst Days of My Life.” A book that was steadily growing from the day her aunt died to yesterday.

The air was brisk but pleasant as Tsuki stepped out of her building. Not a cloud touched the sky as she began to walk down to where Yukimasa lived, since the cafe was about a few minutes from there. Luckily for her, the building that the CCG had located her in was only about two blocks from his apartment, meaning that from here to the cafe would be about 15 minutes. Her mind began to wander while she walked. After yesterday, today was so normal that she thought of something that hadn’t crossed her mind with all of the commotion going on.

If Yukimasa had known about ghouls all along, why didn’t he say anything? The thought irritated her, Did he want me to be ignorant? I don’t think being ignorant about something like that is very smart of him.

Getting more and more upset, she decided to interrogate him when she got there. About ten minutes later, she arrived at the cafe. She saw Yukimasa inside, sipping on a cup of coffee. Scowling, she opened the door and walked over to him, looking down. He glanced up while still sipping, looking like a cute little dog.

Tsuki scowled.” You’ve got some explaining to do…”

He tilted his head, a questioning look in his eye. Lowering his glass, he asked,” What’s wrong, Tsuki. Did I do something wrong?”

Tsuki rolled her eyes, not really knowing why she was so angry with him… Trying to reel in her anger, she sighed. She sat down in the seat and looked at her menu, gathering her thoughts.

Don’t get so angry, loser. She told herself.

She took in a huge breath as she began,” Why didn’t you tell me about ghouls? I mean, I might understand if you wanted to keep me safe, but with those types of threats, being ignorant is probably the worst possible thing to be!”

Yukimasa looked around to see if anyone was peeping into their conversation. Satisfied, he smiled shyly, “I-I’m sorry… that was kinda dumb, huh? You’re right, being ignorant about ghouls is probably the worst thing possible since you wouldn’t know how to protect yourself. It’s just that… with you coming from America, I suspected that you didn’t know about ghouls. I thought that I could preserve that ignorance for just a bit longer… Once you learn about them, it’s like your innocence goes away, knowing that such a monster lives alongside us.”

Tsuki felt bad as she looked down. She felt him touch her hand, which had closed into a fist, under the small table. Looking up, she saw Yukimasa smiling at her shyly, his freckles becoming very visible in the sunlight. She gulped and looked away, thinking about how cute and childish he had looked in that moment.

“I see… I’m sorry for questioning you so harshly.” She blushed, embarrassed as he laughed. 

Luckily one of the waiters came to save her from her inner turmoil as she mentally hit herself for being so harsh about it.

It didn’t even matter that much! She shook her head and ordered the hot chocolate that she had gotten last time.

Yukimasa smirked as he continued on with his coffee, having pulled his hand away. Tsuki looked out the window they were situated by and smiled.

Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it.

~~~

After they were done with their lunch, Yukimasa and Tsuki just traveled around a bit, looking at different furniture shops. Once they found one Tsuki like, she bought the couch and table using the money she received for her aunt. Afterwards, she followed Yukimasa to a store where placed an order for a new coffee table.  
Finally, they were done with all of their boring stuff, and they began to walk home together. The coldness in the air didn’t seem as chilling as it had for the last few days. The sun had begun to set on their relaxing day, causing shimmering waves to bounce off of the skyscrapers. Yukimasa kept glancing at Tsuki who was observing the growing mass of people as they moved further into the city. In order to get the stuff needed, the pair was forced to the heart of Tokyo. Not experienced with city traffic, they had a tough time adapting as the wormed their way through the crowd. 

Yukimasa could tell that Tsuki wasn’t very happy as she was probably feeling her claustrophobia sinking in. He grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd, finally able to maneuver them onto a fairly deserted sidewalk. They began walking down a pretty street with trees growing out of the meridian. Bushes and family owned shops lined the sidewalks. Seeing that Tsuki was still a bit shaken up, Yukimasa decided that they should get something to eat.

Luckily for them, they were passing a coffee shop at that moment.

“Why don’t we go in here and rest for a bit, I bet you’re hungry.” Tsuki nodded and followed Yukimasa into a shop with a sign out front with the word “Anteiku” painted on it Kanji.

~~~

The pair walked up the stairs. Tsuki could feel her heart begin to settle as they were finally off the crowded street. The neighborhood around Anteiku was pleasant and it made Tsuki feel at home. Not many people were walking along the streets which was a relief. 

“Hello there, welcome to Anteiku.” A middle-aged man, maybe about 40, smiled as they walked in.

Yukimasa smiled as he sat at one of the tables near the window, “ Hello. I must say, I haven’t seen this place before, is it new?”

“Oh, yes, I opened it a few months ago.” The man smiled warmly.

Yukimasa nodded, as Tsuki sat across from him. He picked up the menu and glanced at her as she sat silently, basking in the warmth that surrounded the place. He smiled and nudged her from under the table, startling her. She glanced at him, as he motioned to a menu, signaling that she should order something.

Tsuki grabbed it and skimmed through the columns. Finally something caught her eye and she told Yukimasa what she wanted. Nodding, he signaled the waiter, a man around the age of nineteen, over to them. The man was very foreboding as he took their orders, glancing at Yukimasa like he was a coiled viper.

Is he afraid of him? The idea popped in Tsuki’s head Could, he maybe be a ghoul, trying to fit into human society… no, probably not.

Tsuki shook her head as the man finished writing down her and Yukimasa’s orders and walked off with their menus. The idea that ghouls could intertwine so easily into the human population scared Tsuki, so much that she would rather not consider it even a slight possibility. She sighed as Yukimasa glanced at his phone when it buzzed; his brow furrowed in concern. 

She wondered what was up as he put his phone away and smiled at her. 

Something is definitely not right. Tsuki thought as she stared at the man’s fake expression. He is hiding it from me again… maybe I should go along with it. I know now that whenever Yukimasa hides important information about a certain topic, he has a good reason for it.

Tsuki decided to give the investigator the benefit of the doubt as their food was brought to them. She glanced sideways at the young man as he walked back to the owner. They talked and he glanced over to the pair, catching Tsuki’s eye. Embarrassed, she turned her attention back on Yukimasa. He had been talking about how it was supposed to rain later on in the day:

“It’s going to be nice to finally see a break from all this snow and ice.” He smiled.” I hope it’s going to be nice from here one out.”

Which this was wishful thinking, they both knew, as it was in the middle of January. Tsuki just nodded though as she took a bite out of her sandwich. It tasted great, all the flavors blending together to create a perfect harmony. She closed her eyes and smiled, happy that the two of them had stopped at this coffee shop. 

The pair talked about other general topics, getting to know more about themselves. Tsuki explained that before everything had happened, she had wanted to intern for a manga company, drawing art and other various things. Yukimasa explained that he had wanted to be a cop for about his entire life, because of what happened to his parents:

“They were murdered when I was young.” He smiled sadly, looking down at the crumbs left behind on his plate. “It wasn’t till I was much older that I realized that they were murdered by a ghoul.”

He glanced over at the two workers who seemed to be busy talking in their own conversation. Looking back at Tsuki he grinned, “That’s the reason I decided to become a ghoul investigator. I don’t want others to have their parents ripped away from them”

Tsuki nodded. It made sense, no one should have to go through something as hellish as that. She knew the feeling that was left in a person’s heart when one of their loved-ones was taken away by a ghoul. After the two had paid, they began to walk out the door. Tsuki looked back and waved at their waiter and the owner.

“It was nice to meet you…” She looked at him expectantly.

The young man seemed nervous as he slightly glanced over at his boss who nodded slowly.

“Yomo Renji.” He smiled slightly as he waved back at Tsuki.

“Yanabashi Tsuki, I hope to visit again some other time!” 

“We await your visit.” The owner said and smiled kindly at her. 

She closed the door and the two looked at each other.

“Are you sure it was wise to give my name out to her?” Yomo looked at the manager.

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry too much, Yomo.” The old man smiled kindly, “I have a feeling that she is on our side, whether she knows right now or not.”

~~~

Yukimasa and Tsuki walked down the street. After a long train ride back to the eighth ward, both of them were worn out. The sun had begun to set, shooting up golden waves that seemed to wash over the whole world as they turned a corner, Yukimasa’s apartment in sight.

He was very nervous, constantly looking around for any danger. The text message he received earlier on in the day had warned him that Arachne was wondering around the eighth ward. As they neared his apartment, he knew that he couldn’t just let Tsuki walk home alone. 

But I don’t want to worry her, I need to act natural! Act like a gentlemen taking a lady back to her house. He gulped as the finally arrived at the doors to the building.

“Finally!” Tsuki clutched her knees, wincing at the sourness, “It feels as though we walked all around the city!”

“We kind of did…” Yukimasa stated, working up the courage to ask her if he could walk her home. Knowing her, she would probably think that he thought of her as weak and defenseless.

Sighing, she straightened and stretched.” Alright, I’m going home. I’m so tired!” 

“ Hey, Tsuki.” She turned to look at him,” Do you want me to walk you home?”

She smiled, “Please, Yukimasa, it’s like two blocks from here, I think I’ll be fine. Plus, it’s not like it’s fully dark out yet, you know?”

“But, it could still be dangerous, and I don’t want you to get hurt…” He gulped as she gave him a questioning look.

“What’s going on, Yukimasa?” She frowned, “ You’re acting weird. You didn’t complain at all this morning when I went over there by myself.”

“Well...uh…” He looked around, searching for an excuse.

“Yukimasa.” She gave him a commanding look. “What’s wrong. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, but now you’re scaring me.”

Yukimasa sighed and rubbed his face,” Alright. I received a text this afternoon informing me that Arachne has been roaming around the eighth ward.”

“Who’s Arachne?” Tsuki asked, beginning to pale.

“She is an S rank ghoul that I have been searching for.” Yukimasa explained,” I have been in pursuit of her for about two months now, and I am afraid that she may harm you…”

Tsuki looked at him. Yukimasa could feel his heart constrict as he explained.

I can’t lose another person that I care for to a ghoul. He was determined to protect his friends and family now, no matter what.

However, Tsuki seemed to have other plans as she smiled at him.” It’ll be fine, Yukimasa. You seem to underestimate me in a lot of cases.”

She began to walk away, leaving Yukimasa staring after her in the cold. Realizing that she was leaving he quickly jerked back awake and decided that the easiest course of action was to follow her. When she turned the corner, he quickly ran to his parked car and took this quinque out of the trunk.

Maybe it isn’t so bad that I left it in here. He thought as he ran after her.

It was a straight shot from his building to hers. The road was lit fairly well and and he could see her in the distance. Sneaking a respectable distance away, not wanting her to know he was following her for fear of her rage, he slowly stalked after her. As they were nearing the first block, he saw her stop and look around. He was afraid that she had discovered him, until she quickly dunk into the alley next to her.

HIs heart skipped a beat as he ran to see what was up. As he neared the alley, he heard muffled screeches. Ice-cold shivers ran down his spine as he turned the corner to see Arachne’s kagune wrapped around Tsuki’s neck. The poor girl was trying her hardest to escape with no avail. She slightly turned her head and caught sight of Yukimasa staring at the scene. She tried to speak, but no words came out as the kagune only seemed to tighten around her.

Yukimasa cried out as he took out his quinque. It curled around his arm, the metal shining in the faint light that the street-lamp behind him gave off. Arachne laughed as she stared at the human who was about as intimidating as a puppy.

“Yuki!” She turned her head, the spider mask smiling at him.” It’s so nice to see you again. You know I saw you two a couple days ago having dinner and I felt a bit annoyed that you didn’t invite me!”

She laughed as Yukimasa shivered. Was this bitch spying on us?

The thought that this monster could so easily penetrate into his personal life gave Yukimasa the courage he needed to attack. He lashed out at Arachne. As the blade scraped against her kagune, it slit into the tough material, causing Arachne to gasp in pain. The tendrel around Tsuki’s neck loosened, allowing her to fall free. She coughed a bit, but besides that she seemed fine enough. The relief that Yukimasa felt made him even more eager to finally dispose of this menace. 

Arachne growled at him.” How dare you make me drop my meal! Now it’s all dirty!”

She lashed out at Yukimasa but her anger impaired her judgment, making her moves predictable. Parrying a blow, he sliced off one of the appendages. Arachne screeched in pain as she writhed around, almost knocking against Tsuki who was trying to escape behind him. Yukimasa huffed and knocked back her kagune as it tried to smash into him. She screeched and jumped at him, but the trajectory was off and he easily dodged her. He jumped and smashed his foot against her head, sending it into the ground.

He turned to see her struggling to get up. He walked over to her and stabbed his quinque, Tsume, into Arachne’s back, in the middle of her kagune. She screeched in agony as he kept her in place. Her kagune lashed out at him, but he easily dodged them. Getting down on one knee, he gently took off Arachne’s mask.

Ghoul kakugan stared up at him, terrified. He sighed and sat down next to Arachne. The ghoul grunted as Tsuki crawled to get a closer look, after Yukimasa had declared that it was alright. The girl stared at Arachne with so much interest.

“Your eyes are so beautiful!” She said amazed.  
Yukimasa felt Arachne flinch under him. Looking over at Tsuki, he saw her blush and turn away as though she had just realized what she had said.

Arachne was fairly beautiful. He thought

Her hair was very long, almost down to her butt. It looked like a sea of black, flowing as the wind blew. Tsuki shivered and fell back.

“Can I ask you something?” Arachne hissed from under him, giving Tsuki a thoughtful look.

Tsuki nodded and stared at her expectantly.

“Why did you just say that?” The ghoul growled. “ We hunt you humans and yet you still compliment us. I almost ate you for crying out loud!”

“I didn’t really mean to say it.” Tsuki answered truthfully, staring into the ghoul’s eyes.” But I did mean what I said. This is my first time ever close to a ghoul. The last time I was almost getting eaten by one, but you don’t seem to be like that… I don’t know what I’m trying to say. You just don’t seem very frightening to me.”

Arachne stared at her. Yukimasa felt her relax as her kagune slowly faded away. He honestly didn’t know what was happening. Tsuki sounded so relaxed near such a monster. Sighing, he took out his phone and called the director.

“Sir, I have Arachne in custody.” He continued to explain the situation and their location.

When he was done, he clicked off his phone and looked at Tsuki.” You can go home now, I have to keep her in check until the CCG arrive.”

Tsuki, though, just shook her head and came to sit by him. She yawned and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. Yukimasa blushed as Arachne chuckled.

“You found yourself a keeper.” Arachne laughed, only to cough up blood as Yukimasa’s quinque dug even deeper into her back.

“Why do you kill innocent people?” Yukimasa asked, angered by the how calmly she seemed to present herself.

“What kind of question is that?” She huffed.” That’s like me asking why you eat that crap you humans call food. We have to eat to survive.”

Yukimasa wasn’t convinced. “ What about ghouls who just go around killing for fun, huh?”

Arachne smirked.” Just like how humans go around killing their own kind? It’s all over the news, we aren’t as different as you think we are, Yukimasa.”

He started, hating the idea of being compared to these monsters. Though, as the night dragged on, Yukimasa began to wonder if she was right.

Maybe we are the same… The thought was halted as he heard sirens coming from the street. 

Looking up, investigators came into the alleyway. Yukimasa slowly extracted his quinque from Arachne who gasped. She was swarmed and lead away to the vans. Before she got pushed inside, she smiled at Yukimasa. He felt Tsuki stir and poke up her head. Surprised by all the commotion that was happening, she was quickly awoken from her dreary state. He was asked questions by the other investigators. He shrugged them off and stated that he was going to write a full report over the capture.

Thankfully, they left him alone. He directed Tsuki out of the hassle and back onto the street. 

“Yukimasa, do you think that I could stay over at your place tonight?” Tsuki asked, looking like she was too tired to even walk.

Yukimasa just smiled and nodded. He lent her his shoulder as they began to walk back to his apartment, just enjoying each others company and warmth.

“I guess you were right… I hate it when you’re right.” He heard Tsuki say quietly.

Yukimasa smirked as tiny raindrops began to fall as they walked down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

The two grinned and rolled towards the setting sun, unaware of the danger that lurked behind them in the departing shadows…

Tsuki sighed and gently closed the book and hugged it to her chest.

This book series is going to give me a heartattack with all the stupid cliff hangers. Luckily for me the next book came out about a week ago.

Tsuki grinned and walked to her bookshelf, putting the paperback in its correct position on the shelf. Grinning, she quickly grabbed her keys, too impatient to possibly wait for the next installment. A bookstore was only a few blocks from her apartment, which she greatly appreciated as she had really gotten into reading as of late. Yukimasa had begun to teach her different Kanji after her little embarrassment with his letter. She was still pretty ignorant on them, but these books she had gotten into were fairly simple so she could understand it almost all of it without any help. Sometimes she would come across some symbol she didn’t recognize, and she would mark the place, asking Yukimasa the next time she saw him.

Unfortunately, seeing him has become less frequent as he had gone back to work. He worked all week, off on the weekend, but still on call. He never really has an official day off unless it was his birthday or for some special holiday or event. It made Tsuki sad to think of how hard the investigators worked, but it also made her happy knowing that one of her closest friends was such a hard worker.

Speaking of work, I should probably find a job.

The idea of working and getting an internship had been set aside when she had learned about ghouls. Now that things were beginning to settle down, she contemplated the idea of searching for an internship. Though, the last time that she had searched, it hadn’t gone well at all. She decided to ditch the idea as she neared the store.

It’s still too early to stop worrying about ghouls. They are still out there, and I still need to be up on my toes. Plus, there was that thing I wanted to do...

Ever since Tsuki had meet Arachne, she had become even more fascinated with the idea of ghouls and their world. For some reason, the female ghoul hadn’t struck her as dangerous like the one who had attacked her at the mansion had. She seemed more docile, like a friendly stray dog. Tsuki got the feeling that Arachne wasn’t as bad as the CCG had first thought.

I really wish I could talk to her again.

Shaking her head, Tsuki smiled, But that’s what I want to ask Yukimasa. If I could find some way to study ghouls by becoming an investigator… I wouldn’t want to fight them, but do a sociological study on how their world works.

Tsuki decided to put off the thought as she walked into the store. The smell of fresh books greeted her, making her more relaxed. She had always loved bookstores and libraries. The hundreds of books that lined the shelves, offering a person anything that would tickle their fancy. As she roamed the rows, looking for the author’s name, Tsuki heard someone call out to her. Turning, she saw Mrs. Hiragi waving to her, Ani following close behind.

“Ah, hello there neighbor.” She greeted as she came up to Tsuki.

Tsuki smiled,” Hi, and hello to you Ani.”

Ani nodded but stayed behind her mother. 

“What are you doing here?” Tsuki asked.

“Oh, Ani finished all of her books, so we came to get more.” Mrs. Hiragi answered, laughing.

“Haha, same.” Tsuki smiled at Ani.” I finished reading this book in this series and I can’t wait for the next one. I love to read, but I haven’t gotten to read that often, so I’m trying to get back to it. Plus, my friend Yukimasa is teaching me kanji so I guess you could say I’m practicing.”

Ani looked up at her.” What book series is it?”

Tsuki beamed, glad that the little girl was finally talking to her.” It’s called The Escaped. It’s about this girl that had experiments done to her but she was able to get away from the scientist, only to find out that she wasn’t the same and she had to adapt to her new lifestyle. All the while, the scientist continued to hunt her, scared that she would be found by people and turn her in.”

Mrs. Hiragi smiled as Ani looked at Tsuki, intrigued.” That sounds cool!”

“ I have the first two book if you ever want to read it.” Tsuki turned and saw the third book sitting on the shelf. Smiling, she grabbed it and winked at Ani.” Why don’t you come over some time, we can talk about some of the books we have read.”

Ani smiled shyly and looked at her mother. Mrs. Hiragi was grinning, happy that her daughter had started to open up to someone other than her.

“I think that’s a great idea.” She answered, turning to Tsuki, speaking softly.” It would give me and my husband a chance to get away.”

Tsuki and Mrs. Hiragi laughed as Ani looked on, confused. The three walked back to the apartment after they had bought their books. Ani seemed more talkative than usual; Mrs. Hiragi had informed Tsuki that she was shy at first but once she takes a liking to someone, Ani acts as though they have been friends for years. Tsuki laughed as they came in sight of the apartment.

When they got closer, Tsuki spotted a figure standing outside of the door. Tsuki grinned as she recognized the messy brown hair.

“Yukimasa!” She called out, running toward him.

He turned and smiled.” Tsuki. I’m glad I found you. I came here, but when I rang your apartment, there was no answer. I got worried.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, I was getting my new book, see?” She unwrapped the book, showing it to him.

“You already finished your other one?” He stared at her impressed. “I’m glad to know me teaching you hasn’t been for not.”

“Hehe,” Tsuki laughed, remembering something.” Oh yeah, Yukimasa, I want you to meet my neighbors.”

Yukimasa and Tsuki turned to see Mrs. Hiragi and Ani standing about ten feet away. Ani was hiding behind her mother, once again locked up in her small shell. Mrs. Hiragi had moved in front of her in a protective gesture.

“Guys, this is my friend, Yukimasa, the one I told you about.” Tsuki turned to look at him.

However, instead of him smiling in greeting, his face was stone hard, giving each of them a weird look.

“Yukimasa?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, Tsuki.” Mrs. Hiragi smiled kindly, slowly walking towards the building.” We have to get back.”

The pair slowly walked past them. But before they were fully inside, Tsuki caught Mrs. Hiragi and Yukimasa exchange a hated look. When they were gone, Tsuki looked up at Yukimasa who was still glaring at the door.

“Hey, what was that about.” No answer. ”Yukimasa!”

He jerked awake and gave her a weird look. She scowled at him, angry. 

“What was that?” Tsuki growled. “I introduce you to my new neighbors and you scare them off. Ug and right when Ani was beginning to open up to me.”

Tsuki shook her head as Yukimasa cleared his throat. “Sorry, Tsuki. I just don’t think being around them is the best option.”

Tsuki turned to look at him.” And why would you say that?”

Yukimasa averted his gaze, silent. Tsuki felt upset. Just after they had stated that they wouldn’t withhold information from each other, he was doing just that.

“Yukimasa, what about telling each other everything?” Tsuki looked at him in the eye.” I thought we were starting to form our own little team. In fact, I was excited to see you cause I wanted to ask you something…”

Yukimasa sighed, rubbing the back of his head.” I’m sorry Tsuki, it’s classified by the CCG. I couldn’t, even if I wanted to, .”

Tsuki huffed.” Then I want to ask you a favor.”

Yukimasa nodded, signaling the go ahead.

“I want to join the CCG.” Tsuki stopped him before he could protest.” I don’t want to fight ghouls, don’t worry, but I want to study them. Ever since we ran into Arachne, I have been more intrigued with ghouls than ever before. Something about her was different than the ones at Auntie Lu’s manor, and I want to find out what. I’m sure not all ghouls are the monsters you think they are, and I want to learn more about their society. My whole life I have dreamed about something exciting happening, and now that this chance has popped up, I can’t let it slip through my fingers.”

“Absolutely not, Tsuki!” Yukimasa argued, upset.” I know a lot more about ghoul brutality than you ever will, I will not jeopardize your safety because of your little adrenaline rush!”

“Why am I so important to you, Yukimasa? We met only two months ago and here you go, telling me what I can and can’t do. Well, I don’t care! I’ll go to the bureau myself and talk with Director Daichi.”

“I won’t let you throw yourself into this, Tsuki!” Yukimasa retorted, placing himself in front of her as she began to walk towards the apartment building.” I have seen too many of the people I care about get taken away by these monsters, I’m not risking you anymore than I already have.”

“Why are being so protective, Yukimasa?!” Tsuki yelled.

“Because I love you…” Yukimasa whispered.

The two stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity.

“Yukimasa…” Tsuki stepped toward him as he turned his head.

“I can’t lose you, Tsuki.” He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest.  
Her heart beat faster as they stayed like that: in the cold, snuggled together. He smelled oddly good as he slowly released her. She stared into his emerald eyes, surprised by how vulnerable they looked. Yukimasa looked so small at that moment, tiny and fragile. He sighed and turned, beginning to walk towards his apartment. Suddenly realizing that he was leaving, Tsuki ran after him.

“Yukimasa, wait!” She cried.

He turned and looked at her with defeated eyes. 

“What do you want…” He mumbled.

“Huh?” Tsuki gently hit him on the chest. “You can’t just say something like that and walk away! Come on, it’s cold out here.”

Before he could answer, she took his hand and practically dragged him into the building. He followed her slowly as she lead him to her apartment. Inside, warm air filtered around them, a stark contrast from the outside cold.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll make us some tea.” Tsuki said, taking her shoes off and walking further into the house.

She walked into the kitchen and began to gather cups and filled a pot with water to heat it up. She looked over her shoulder at Yukimasa as he awkwardly sat on the new couch. He looked around and smiled.

“Kind of looks like my house.” He commented as Tsuki walked into the living room.

She shrugged as she went over to the bookshelf and placed her new book next to the old one, smiling at the small collection that was beginning to form. She turned and blushed when she saw Yukimasa staring at her. Having been caught, he turned away sheepishly. An awkward silence followed that was broken about a minute later when the tea pot blew.

Tsuki quickly went to go and get it, pouring each of them a glass. Collecting two bags from the cabinet, she walked back into the living room and gave Yukimasa a cup and bag. She sat on the recliner and they quietly readied their tea. Unable to handle this awkwardness anymore, Tsuki sighed and looked at the investigator.

“Alright Yukimasa,” she exclaimed, making the poor man jump.” Tell me something, why are you so insistent on protecting me?”

Yukimasa sighed, looking into his tea, a hurt expression on his face.” I-I don’t want you getting hurt because of what happened to my family.”

“What is it?” Tsuki said gently as Yukimasa looked as though he could break if hit with too harsh a sound.

“It’s a long story, but I guess I’ll start with the beginning…” 

~~~  
“It happened when I was around eleven years old. My family had just moved to Tokyo from the outskirts of Japan, so you can imagine the culture shock. Anyway, my first day at school was just like anything else. Luckily I had started in the new year, so it wasn’t too awkward. I went throughout the day and nothing out of the ordinary happened. It stayed like that for a few weeks, and I had even started making friends.

“Then, one day, I noticed that one of my friends was gone. I wouldn’t normally have thought about it if this kid always missed school, but he hadn’t missed a day of school that entire year. I waved it off, I can’t remember exactly why, something about a sickness going around. With that excuse in my mind, I continued throughout the day with no worries. Then the next day happened, and he wasn’t there again. I saw other kids beginning to whisper to one another, and I knew something was up. I wasn’t sure exactly what to think, so I think I just shrugged it off again.

“Then, the third day came and he wasn’t there again. I felt as though my heart was going to explode with worry until the teacher had come in and told us that my friend had moved. I knew something more was up, cause he would have told me something about him moving. So that night, I overheard my parents, who were both cops, talking about something interesting. Apparently this ‘monster’ had struck in the 9th ward. I was very confused, but I think you know exactly what this ‘monster’ was.”

Tsuki nodded and Yukimasa continued:

“So that night, I went to bed watching the news, curious to see if anything was mentioned about this so called ‘monster’, nothing was and I went to bed empty handed. So the next day, consumed by my curiosity about what this thing was, I decided to investigate into the topic. I asked the teacher about a monster that might be running around. Hehe, I can still remember her expression, she looked as though I had just slapped her. She told me to not talk about something like it and shooed me off. I know she was warning me against it, but her reaction just made me more curious and scared about what had happened to my friends.

“After about two more days of getting awkward looks from my teacher and finding nothing about this taboo… thing, I finally decided to ask my parents. It was that night at dinner that I questioned them. When I brought up the subject to them, they just stared at me, it was really weird. Then they seemed to have a discussion by just looking at eachother until they finally decided to share some information with me. They told me about ghouls, though they didn’t go much further than that for fear of me getting involved in anything that I shouldn’t. Unfortunately for them, the moment the mere mention of ghouls occurred, like you, I was intrigued. As my curiosity finally got a hold of me, I decided to do some research on my own. I was at a library when I was approached by man. Being my idiotic kid self, I actually listened to what he told me.

“ ‘Hey kid, I heard you were starting to research ghouls.’ I nodded, not really thinking about how he came about this information. Anyway, he gave me a card to the CCG bureau. The next day, after school, I went there. It was pretty busy, and I’m not sure what happened while I was there except I met up with Daichi who was a regular investigator at the time. I remember asking him about ghouls and he seemed to find it amusing that a small kid was asking him all these questions. Finally though, after what seemed like five hours of trying to goad information out of him, he finally told me what I wanted to know: ghouls can only eat humans.

“After that, I was almost convinced that my friends death had something to do with a ghoul. The sickness that had been going around wouldn’t have made him miss a week of school, and he would have definitely told me if he was moving, it had to have been ghouls. I was upset as well that the adults, my own parents, withheld this information from me. The following weeks, I remember feeling sulky and my parents seemed to be worried for me, but I was still upset at them for keeping me in the blue. The following weekend, my other friend invited me over to a sleepover. I was super excited to go, and I left to his house without even saying a simple ‘Bye’ or even ‘I love you’. Little did I know it would be the last time I ever saw them…”

Yukimasa put his head down as Tsuki gave him a grieving look. He clutched his pants angrily and looked up at Tsuki, his eyes red. 

“I didn’t even say ‘I love you’ to them Tsuki. What if they died without even knowing that. After I had ignored them for almost a week over something, I’m so stupid!”

Tsuki went and sat on the couch with him, giving him a hug. His whole body was shaking.

“ Are you going to be alright?” Tsuki rubbed his shoulders.

He looked at her for a second and wiped his tears away, Nodding he continued, still sniffling:

“Anyway, when I returned home from my sleepover, I remember knocking on the door for forever. Then, when I finally remembered that we kept a spare key under the rug, I finally got in. I can still smell it, the scent of decay and blood.”

Yukimasa closed his eyes, once again clutching his knees tightly, his knuckles turning white. He gulped and continued.

“I found them lying in their own blood, mutilated beyond recognition. I’m still surprised at myself for recognizing them. It’s sick really, the thought that a child wouldn’t recognize his own parents, but Tsuki, it was so bad. I remember throwing up and crying before calling the police. I told them that my house had been broken into and my parents murdered. When I was waiting for them to show, I found a note. I still recall what it said, it was so spine tingling. It read: You need to keep your nose in your own business.

“ I sat there, in the hallway of my apartment, trying to find out what it meant. The police finally showed up and everything that happened afterwards was… a blur. I remember talking to investigators and explaining to them what had happened, but I never did tell them about the note. I remember the CCG being called out and I remember being taken away. However, right before I was placed in the van, I think I saw Director Daichi. I’m still not sure if it was him or not. Afterwards, all I can remember was staying at the bureau until I was old enough to enter the investigator academy…”

Tsuki looked down and grabbed Yukimasa’s hand. Lost in thought, he didn’t even look at her.

“I can see now why you are so opposed to me joining the CCG.” Tsuki laid her head against his shoulder. “But Yukimasa, you also have to remember that whenever you go out on missions, I worry so much about you. I worry as to whether or not you are going to come home, or if I will ever see you again. I can see why you don’t want me to do this, but I also know that if I die, there is no other place that I would rather be than by your side, helping you.”

Finally, Yukimasa clasped her hand and looked at her. They stared at each other, all while slowly making their way towards one another. Their lips met very briefly before Tsuki deepened the kiss. She heard Yukimasa grunt as she wrapped her hand around his neck, his hair gently brushing her fingertips. The were lost in their embrace for a few minutes until they broke it off, still staring in each other’s eyes. 

Tsuki smiled at Yukimasa who was blushing so red, he looked like a tomato. Sighing contently, she rested her head against his shoulder and the two sat together in companionable silence...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been about a week since Yukimasa and Tsuki had started dating. Given the rise in ghoul activity, the two haven’t been able to see eachother much. But today was finally the day that they would ask the director whether or not Tsuki could join Yukimasa’s group as an informant. Tsuki was both excited and nervous as she waited for Yukimasa to pick her up. Over the week, while Yukimasa had been away at work, she had been doing some research herself. Yukimasa let her borrow some of his books that talked about ghouls and it made her smile, thinking back at how far she had come in the past two months.

These same books were the ones that had almost given her a concussion, and were her portal into this messed up world. She smiled as she ran her hand over the soft, worn out pages. She smiled, thinking about everything that had happened over these past weeks. Everything seemed to have happened like forever ago, but in actuality, it had only been about a month since she had found out about ghouls. She settled down and began to read about the anatomy of ghouls. Everything about them was so interesting, like something that you would see in a manga or anime, it really interested her. 

Tsuki had always been into the paranormal. She had always wanted to go ghost hunting and stuff and it really excited her knowing that stuff that she had always read about in fantasies was actually real and that she was one step closer to discover even more about these lesser known creatures.

Ghouls are so mysterious. But it makes me sad to think that we know so little about them. We kill them as if they were animals and while I can understand that it is out of self defense, I feel as though we could live together in harmony if we just learned more about each other…

Tsuki’s montra was interrupted by the buzzing from her door. She stood and went to the intercom, pressing the button.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey Tsuki, are you ready to go?” Yukimasa’s disembodied voice answered back.

Tsuki smiled, shivering from nervous and excited jitters. “Yeah, I’m ready. Wait one minute.”

She withdrew her hand from the intercom and went to grab the book she had been reading. She walked outside and locked her door. We she turned, she saw Mrs. Hiragi walking down the hall. She smiled.

“Mrs. Hiragi, I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been. Is Ani still interested in those books?” Tsuki grinned, happy to see the older woman.

Mrs. Hiragi though just smiled shyly. “Sorry, Tsuki, I can’t talk right now.”

She walked past her and Tsuki felt like she had been hit. Turning, she saw Mrs. Hiragi open the door. Before the lady could go inside, Ani came out.

“Hi, Ani.” Tsuki murmured. She turned, sad about being dismissed by Mrs. Hiagi. 

But before she could walk out of sight, she heard a high pitched voice call her name. Turning, she say Ani running toward her, much to Mr.s HIragi’s demise. Ani hugged her around the waist and she smiled, happy that not everyone was writing her off.  
“Hey, Ani.” Tsuki patted the girl on the head.” I was just talking with your mom about you. I was wondering if you were still interested in those books.”

“Mmhmm.” Ani smiled, nodding her head up and down so that her ponytail bobbled.” I have been asking my mom if we could come over so I could ask to read them, but she won’t let me.”

Ani puffed out her cheeks and looked back at Mrs. Hiragi who was looking on at their conversation with a pale face. Tsuki frowned and then looked back at Ani.

“How about I make you a deal.” Tsuki smirked when she saw Ani’s eyes brighten.” I have to go meet up with someone now, but how about tomorrow I give you the first book, huh?”

Ani nodded.” I’m going to my friends house tonight, so I think that’s great!”

Tsuki nodded, satisfied with the plan that they had arranged. She heard someone clear their throat, and when she looked up, she saw Mrs. Hiragi standing there, looking worried. 

“Come one Ani, it’s dinner time.” Ani gave her a weird look before shrugging and walking back to her mom.

They began to walk back to their apartment, but before they went in, Ani turned and smiled.” See you tomorrow, Tsuki!”

She waved and Tsuki waved back as they stepped in. Tsuki smiled and then started, remembering that Yukimasa was still waiting for her. She began her trek down the stairs. Cold air greeted her as she stepped out. She looked around for Yukimasa’s car and finally spotted it a couple cars away, pulled over to the side. She walked over and climbed inside.

“Hey, sorry about the wait. I was talking to Ani, Mrs. Hiragi’s daughter.” Tsuki explained, strapping in.She turned and saw Yukimasa giving her a weird look.” What?”

“I thought I said to stay away from them…” Yukimasa said in a threatening voice.

Tsuki huffed.” Yukimasa you can’t just say something like that and expect me to listen when you give me absolutely no reason as to why I should listen to your advice.”

Yukimasa sneered.” I’m just trying to protect you!”

 

“From what?” Tsuki countered, giving him an angry look.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to retort back but closed it, thinking otherwise.” Forget it, let’s just go.”  
Tsuki smiled as Yukimasa pulled into the street. This had become a norm for them over the past week. One of them would start up on something and they would exchange a few retorts and then just drop it, laughing about the stupid argument afterwards. I think one day they brought up something about deodorant or something…

Tsuki smiled as she remembered the dumb confrontation. She looked over at Yukimasa who was grumbling to himself about girls and their stubbornness. They approached a red light and slowly slid to a halt. Smiling she gently hit him in the arm. He yelped and glanced at her, seeing that she was snickering. He blushed and turned away, concealing a smile. Tsuki suddenly remembered something. She dug through her bag, earning her some more glances from Yukimasa. After a bit, she found what she was looking for. When she removed her hand, she uncovered two blue, large beads. 

She grinned as she examined them and looked at Yukimasa, contemplating. He gave her a worried look as they pulled into the lot of the Eighth Ward bureau. When they parked, Yukimasa finally turned and gave her a questioning look when he spotted the beads.

“What you got there?” He asked, scooping one up from her palm, eyeing it.

Tsuki smiled.” I thought it would be cute if we could somehow connect ourselves some way, now that we’ve started dating. When I was trying to find out what to do, I heard about this ritual in an African village where they exchange beads with a color that represents them, so I chose blue beads cause of my eyes.”

“Why your eyes?” Yukimasa asked, still eyeing the round object in his grasp.

“Well, you always tell me my eyes are beautiful, so I just thought.” Tsuki leaned over and took the bead from him. “Watch.”

She gripped a strand of his hair between her fingers. Gently, she slid one bead up and then the other. She looped the hair through each of the beads and sat back to examine her handy work. The blue beads shined as the sun hit them perfectly. Tsuki giggled at how adorable Yukimasa looked.

His blush deepened considerably. Still flustered, he stepped out of the car, welcoming the cold air on his burning cheeks. Tsuki giggled once more before stepping out after him. Many people bustled around them and Tsuki could feel her claustrophobia starting to affect her. Before she became a mess, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Looking up, she was greeted by Yukimasa’s warm smile. 

He always seems to know when I’m not feeling well. Tsuki thought as he led her through all the bustling bodies. 

Inside it was even more packed as they made their way to the receptionist. She smiled at Tsuki as they walked up. 

“Hey, Yukimasa, what can I do for you?” She smiled warmly at him and Tsuki felt a spark of jealousy go through her.

“I’m here to see Director Daichi, he should know we are coming.” The receptionist nodded and waved them on their way.

“I told Director Daichi what you wanted and he said that he wanted to hear it from the source.” Yukimasa explained as they walked down the hall.” Just describe to him what exactly you want, and maybe your motive. I’m not sure what he is going to say, but maybe you’ll appeal to his softer side.”

Tsuki gulped as they came up to the RC-cell detector. The two walked through and after they were checked for any weapons by security, they made their way to the cafeteria. Yukimasa waved to some people as we passed.

“You sure know a lot of people.” Tsuki retorted as they Yukimasa waved at more people.

He smiled and looked down at her, “ That’s what happens when you live here for some time.”

He laughed as they came to the escalator and ascended into the cafeteria. Many people were seated around, talking and enjoying eachothers company. They walked to the elevator and Tsuki grabbed hold of Yukimasa’s hand. He squeezed it as they stepped onto the elevator and rode it up. She was thankful for the pressure of his hand as it helped to bring her back down to reality instead of getting lost in the void of her claustrophobia. Tsuki finally let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding as they got off on the Director’s floor.

A wide hallway opened up in front of them. A single, huge door stood at the end with windows leading up to it. Yukimasa pulled her towards the door. When they got there, he showed his investigator badge to the guards and they were admitted in. The room they entered vaguely resembled a castle: old markings surrounded the interior. A large oaken desk sat at the end of the room and there Director Daichi sat. He seemed so focused on what he was writing that he didn’t even seem to notice their presence.

Yukimasa smirked and lead Tsuki towards the director. Chairs lined the walls,

Maybe for some sort of meeting arrangement? Tsuki thought as they neared him.

When they got closer, Tsuki could make out intricate designs that decorated the desk, giving it an old victorian sense that went well with the old-time design of the whole room. Yukimasa cleared his throat, finally getting the director’s attention. He looked up and smiled.

“Tsuki, it’s nice to see you again!” He smiled and nodded. “Please, please, make yourselves comfortable, we have a lot to discuss.”

He waved them to two chairs that faced his desk, which they sat in. Daichi finished up writing something down before turning his full attention to them. He smiled,

“I guess we should get to the reason that you are here, huh?” He turned on her and she could feel her throat constrict.” Yukimasa here tells me you want to join the CCG, but as some sort of informant, so you don’t have to fight. Is that correct?”

Tsuki coughed, trying to push down her nerves.” Uh, yes sir.” She looked at Yukimasa who gave her a friendly smile, encouraging her.” I mean, I-I believe that maybe the CCG could be missing something when it comes to hunting ghouls…”

The director raised his eyebrow, making Tsuki tense up.” You see, sir, I mean no disrespect, but from what I can tell after witnessing Yukimasa hunt ghouls, you seem to be more focused on doing the killing and calling it a day. I, however, think that that could be considered more of murder than just a simple operation.”

“Explain.” The director ordered, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Well, I for one, believe that ghouls have something special about them, and that we are choosing to ignore this hidden potential. We go around killing them without really focusing on how they might actually be similar to us. I believe that we should begin to understand them better, thus leading us toward a world where ghouls and humans could potentially live together in harmony.”

The director studied her for a mere minute before letting out a checkle. “You seriously are ignorant, aren’t you?”

Tsuki flinched at the harsh words. Yukimasa gave the director an angry look, maneuvering himself in front of Tsuki, protecting her from the harsh words about to come.

“Yukimasa here tells me that you grew up in America, is that correct?”

“Yes, but-”

The director raised his hand, cutting her off. “Nothing needs to be said. From what I know, America doesn’t have any ghouls, right?”

Tsuki didn’t answer, not really sure of the answer.

“You Americans don’t know what we have been going through for the past years. Ghouls come and feed on us as if we were cattle in a pin. What you are saying is that these slaughterers are just like us and we should honor that? Hehe, I don’t think you understand the vast majority of innocent people whose lives have been taken from not only themselves but their family members as well.”

Tsuki could hold her temper anymore. “So what you are suggesting is that humans don’t kill other humans? Ridiculous, humans are killing each other all over the place, but for some reason, everyone is turning a blind eye to that. I am not saying that some ghouls kill without reason, but they also have to eat. Why are humans so egotistical and idiotic that they think their lives are more important than anyone else’s. You are treating ghouls as if they are animals without any feelings; when, in actuality, ghouls are as caring for their friends and family as we are to everyone we love. Why can’t you humans see that?”

“Interesting that you keep referring to your own race as ‘you humans’, almost as if you are more on the ghoul’s side than your own species.” Director Daichi grinned evilly.” Alright, Tsuki. Since you seem to know more about how ghouls work than I or the CCG, I will honor your wishes. Go ahead and join Yukimasa on his investigations. Do your little field study and then maybe you will see that ghouls are nothing but mass murderers. Leave now, and Yukimasa…”

He turned and looked at the director, a bit scared.

“...make sure you report Tsuki’s finding to me.”

Yukimasa nodded stiffly and bowed to the director.” Thank you for your time, Director, we’ll be leaving now.”

He bowed to the director as Tsuki just glared at him. 

“Good bye, Tsuki, and good luck.” He smiled at them as they walked towards the door. When the left, the grin on Director Daichi’s face disappeared. He turned towards the phone on his desk and lifted it to his ear. He dialed the number and listened as it rang. Finally, the person answered.

“Hello?”

“We have a problem.” Daichi stated solemnly, looking towards the door.

~~~

On their way out, Tsuki sighed, putting her head in her hands.

“Well, that sucked.” She grumbled as Yukimasa rubbed her back.  
“I have never seen the director that… threatening before.” Yukimasa frowned.” I don’t like how he was talking. Your motive was just, he is never that stubborn.”

“It doesn’t matter, I guess we should count it as a win considering he actually let me go about my plan.” Tsuki sighed as they stepped back into the elevator.

Yukimasa smiled at her nodding.” Yeah, I think that it counts as a win. Whether or not that’s a good thing, I still have to decide that.”

Tsuki nodded nervously, getting slightly more used to the cold metal walls surrounding them. 

“Don’t worry, Yukimasa, I plan to be very careful. I don’t want to die you know.” As the doors opened, she let out a relieved breath, stepping out.

Well, almost use to it.

“I’m just hoping that when the ghouls hear what I want to do, it will make them think twice about eating me.” Tsuki smiled, walking back towards the escalators.

“Oh!” She looked back at Yukimasa, who was following close behind. “ I just remembered another favor I wanted to ask you.”

Yukimasa rolled his eyes.” What now?”

“I was wondering if you could take me to Cochlea.” She said, staring into his eyes.

He stopped and gave her a confused look.” Why would you want to go there?”

“I want to visit Arachne.” Tsuki stated.” That is where you said that she was taken, right?”

Yukimasa huffed, cursing himself for telling Tsuki so much.” Look, Tsuki. You are right, I did say that, but I’m not risking bringing you to one of the most dangerous places in Tokyo.”

“I thought you said it was very well guarded and impenetrable? With some of the top ghoul investigators guarding it?” Tsuki gave him the side eye.

Yukimasa grumbled.” Yes, I did say that. But that hardly matters when some of the most dangerous ghouls are housed there.”

“Well, I’m sure if they are so dangerous, guards won’t allow us near them.” Tsuki gave them a pleading eye. “Pleeaaase, Yukimasa.”

He growled, hating those stupid puppy dog eyes. She grabbed hold of his jacket and continued to stare up at him, silently pleading. He looked over and saw other investigators chuckling at him, one even gave him a thumbs up. He looked back at Tsuki who was still giving him a pleading look. Finally he sighed, unable to handle it anymore.

“Alright, alright, jesus.” He rubbed the back of his head as she began to jump around, excited.” But you have to stay by myside the entire time there, alright?”

Tsuki stopped jumping and saluted him like in the army.”Aye aye captain!”

 

Yukimasa sighed as she hugged him. The two continued their track to the car. The waved good bye to the receptionist as they passed by and walked outside to the car. The sun was in the middle of the sky as the two began to make their way to the prison. 

~~~

Tsuki fell asleep on the way there, leaving Yukimasa to his own thoughts. He glanced over to her every once and awhile just to see how she was doing. Sometimes she would be at peace and other times, she had this disturbed look on her face as though whatever she was dreaming about was either terrifying or extremely sad.

He sighed thinking about what he was getting her into. He had begun to wonder whether inviting her over all those weeks ago was a smart idea. He could have easily brought her to a shelter or payed for a night at a hotel for her and called it quits. However, he hadn’t. For some unknown reason, he had been drawn to her and had invited her over. Maybe he thought that he wasn’t going to fall for her like he did, or that she was only going to stay over for a night like she hadn’t

He sighed, looking over to her once more. This time she was smiling in her sleep and snuggled into her coat, warm. He blushed at how adorable she looked and yanked his eyes away from her before getting any...inappropriate thoughts. But just that single glance had reminded him of why he had done it. Of why he had subjected Tsuki to this constant nightmare. She has seemed so… bright. The moment he had laid eyes on her, he had felt so warm, and her eyes, even though she was almost frozen to death, were as warm as could be.

He smiled sadly. Ever since his parents had died, he had felt that he would forever be cold. His heart forever frozen as he tried his best to unfreeze it by taking down as many ghouls as he could manage. But it hadn’t worked. No matter how many times he had tried, nothing worked. And then he meet Tsuki and he felt as though his heart was finally thawing. 

He was so scared by putting her at risk, he would lose her and lose any hope of ever retrieving that warmth again. In his reminiscing, he hadn’t realized that Tsuki had woken up.

“Yukimasa?” She exclaimed, sleep still muffling her voice. “Look.”  
She pointed to a building that they were coming up on. It was in the shape of a circle, with a large barbed wire fence around it. As they grew closer, Yukimasa could see an innumerable amount to guards stationed around the fortress. They had made it to Cochlea.

~~~  
They rolled up to the gates and Tsuki could feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest. As Yukimasa talked to the guards, she could hardly believe that she was finally going to ask Arachne all of her questions. For so long, she had been wondering for herself why Arachne had been so… gentle she guessed was closest to the right term. After witnessing those ghouls at the manor, Tsuki had no trouble believing that every ghoul was a monster. Then Arachne came around and she had started questioning everything, now she was finally going to get some answers.

Yukimasa pulled into the parking lot and slowly came to a stop. He looked over to her and gave her a sad smile.

“You ready?” He asked as Tsuki could hardly stop herself from leaping out of the car.

“You bet I am, come on, let’s go!” Tsuki climbed out of the seat and could hardly feel the harsh winter air strike her with how excited she was.

The couple made their way towards the building and it became blatantly obvious to Tsuki that Yukimasa was extremely nervous. She smiled and took his hand.

“Stick by your side, right?” He smiled down at her as she snuggled into his arm.

They got to the door and were stopped by guards. Yukimasa showed them his badge and explained to them that Tsuki was his “partner in crime”, They waved them past, warning them about the potential dangers that the jail carried. Tsuki didn’t care though. The stark white walls and a strange scent surrounded them as they walked to the desk.

The receptionist looked up at them.” Can I help you?”

“Yes, actually.” Yukimasa answered in an authoritarian voice.” I am Yukimasa Michi, and I am here to see Arachne, the ghoul I captured about a month ago.”

The receptionist nodded and typed on her computer.” You came just in time sir, she was scheduled to be executed tomorrow. Please, take all the time that you need, Shayrin will take you to her.”

A guard, who Tsuki guessed was Shayrin, walked up to them and beckoned them to follow. Tsuki and Yukimasa walked down the hall, hand in hand. Tsuki’s enthusiasm was beginning to fade as they went deeper and deeper into the prison. Then, at the end of the hall, they entered into a large circular room. Cells ran along the walls which gradually spiraled downward.

“Arachne will be in one of these, I’ll take you to the meeting room.” Shayrin informed.

They walked past the cells and Tsuki couldn’t help but glance into them. Most were empty, whether the ghouls were out somewhere or the cells were vacant, Tsuki didn’t know. Then they came across one cell that wasn’t empty. Inside, a boy around her age sat. He had very fluffy light brown hair and ragged white prisoner cloths. He was drawing something on the ground, which looked to be a circle. Then, he glanced toward her and Tsuki gulped when she saw his ghoul eyes, staring hungrily at her. He smiled bitterly and went back to drawing his picture.

“Come on.” Yukimasa mumbled, gently pulling her away from the cell.

Tsuki looked back, unable to resist asking that ghoul about his story. Then she shook her head, reminding herself what she was here for. Shayrin lead them to the visitors room.

“Here you go. I’ll go and get Arachne.” He went off and Tsuki looked at Yukimasa.

The poor guy still seemed a bit on edge, so she felt guilt about what she was going to ask him. 

“Uh, Yukimasa?” She said quietly.

“What is it, Tsuki?” He glanced down at her.

“I know what you are probably going to say.” She gulped as he raised an eyebrow.” I want to speak with Arachne alone. I’m scared that when she sees you, she will be scared to speak truthfully to me, and her being uncomfortable is the last thing I want.”

Yukimasa stared into her eyes and sighed. “You’re making me uncomfortable with all of these requests today, but alright.”

Tsuki smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. When he let go, she smiled at him and went into the room, leaving him out there, alone.

Inside, a mirror stood in the middle, resembling a regular prison meeting room. Tsuki sat in the chair and faced towards the glass, feeling her nerves begin to surface.

Relax, you wanted this. Tsuki’s thoughts were broken when the door opened and Arachne stepped through.

She looked terrible. Her long black hair was knotted and had been cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes lacked the usual spunk that they used to hold and Tsuki automatically felt bad for her.  
She gave her a questioning look.” Who are you?”

“Uh, I was with Yukimasa when you got caught.” Tsuki explained.

The ghoul grinned.” Oh yeah, I remember you. Hehehe, man was Yuki upset when I tried to eat you. Huh, those were the days. You know, Yuki and I had been playin’ a game of cat and mouse for so long that I wasn’t surprised that it finally ended. I was surprised, however, that he was the winner…”

Tsuki smiled.” Yeah, well he can be pretty resilient.” 

Arachne laughed and it made Tsuki’s nerves loosen. She smiled at this ghoul. It was weird that someone who could kill her so easily looked so normal.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Arachne.” Tsuki stated, bringing out a notebook to write down her thoughts.

“Oh please, I would rather do this than sit in my cage just waiting for death. And please, call my Hana, I hate that name.” Hana grimaced.” Comparing me to some jealous women in Greek mythology, it’s ridiculous!”

“That’s fine, Hana.” Tsuki smiled, writing down her questions.” I just want to ask you some things. Ever since that day, I have been wondering… you seem different than the other ghouls that i had meet before, and I wanted to get your take on the whole thing.”

“Different how? I’ll give you this, there are some ghouls out there that kill without reason, but not me.” She sighed and twisted a lock of greasy hair around her fingers.” The CCG had been hunting me for almost five months before I was captured by Yukimasa. I was lucky, to have Yuki assigned to me. He is probably the most caring investigator out there. Hehe, most investigators would have just killed me the moment I was weak.”

Tsuki nodded, writing down her words.” Can you explain to me about the ghoul society?”

Hana gave her a surprised look.” Huh, no investigator has ever asked me that before… who are you?”

Tsuki smiled.” I don’t like to think of myself as an investigator. I’m just someone who is interested in ghouls and just wants to know more about them.”

Hana grinned.” Alright then. I’ll tell you about ghouls. You see, the CCG has got this misconception that all of us ghouls are some sort of monster. I guess out of the eyes of the ignorant human being, we are monsters. But from what I see, we are just ordinary people. We have to eat to survive and all we can eat is human. By humans calling us monsters and telling us we can’t eat people, they are practically telling us that we don’t deserve to live. It really sickens me, especially what they do to us ghouls.”

Tsuki’s brow furrowed.” What do they do to you?”

“What don’t they do is a better question.” Hana laughed bitterly.” The accuse us of taking their family and loved ones away, but what about us? We have family and friends too… My mother and father were slaughtered right in front of me when I was young. I watched as the investigators cut their heads off and laughed while doing it… I’m not denying that there are sick ghouls out there, but there is no doubt in my mind that you humans are the same.”

Tsuki nodded and slowly set her pen down.” I have one more question… Why didn’t you kill me that night? You had me by the neck, one squeeze and you could have easily snapped it… but you didn’t.”

Hana smiled sadly.” You’re right, I could have killed you. But I didn’t because of Yuki… If I were to kill you, he would have lost it. Also, there is something about you, something that makes me want to learn more about you. Unfortunately, I can’t, but I feel as though you are going to make a difference in the ghoul community…”

Tsuki gulped and blushed.” What makes you say that?”

“You just have some sort of aura around you.” Hana smiled and was about to say more when the door opened.

Sayrin walked in,” Times up, say your goodbyes.”

Hana smiled sadly.” It was nice talking to you Tsuki, I feel somewhat at peace. Say goodbye to Yukimasa for me, ok?”

Tsuki felt her chest tighten, still wanting to know more about these ghouls. She nodded and Hana smiled at her before she was taken away. Tsuki sighed and stepped out of the room where Yukimasa was waiting.

“Hey, how did it go?” He asked as she came up and leaned against him.

Tears began to run down her face.” I didn’t learn anything new…”

“I’m sorry to hear that, are you going to be ok?” He asked, concerned.

Tsuki smiled up at him, bitterly.” How could I possibly be alright when some as innocent as her is going to be killed?”

Yukimasa was speechless as Shayrin returned to lead them back to exit. Tsuki followed him, leaving Yukimasa to catch up. Silence seemed to seep into the as they walked through the deserted halls and into the cold dark night. It followed as they got into the car and began to drive back towards the city, a crack seeming to appear between them...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, and I'm sorry that it was a bit shorter. I needed a cliff hanger, you know? Anyway just wanted to remind everyone that this is based off the story of Tokyo Ghoul, so if it seems similar at all, that's why. All these characters are mine except for a few exceptions which belong to the original author, Ishida Sui. Please support him and all he does for he is amazing... the the hugest troll known to man kind
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone and remember, comments are always welcome and accepted gratefully.

As they drove down the dark road, away from Cochlea, Yukimasa felt alone. Beside him, Tsuki was very silent as she stared out the window into the night. Jet black fields raced past them seeming to create a void beyond the car. Yukimasa needed to say something to try and repair this abyss that was opening up between them. Clearing his throat, he looked over, searching for the words to quench her sadness.

“Listen, Tsuki, I-” He started out.

“Please, Yukimasa, I don’t want to talk right now…” She murmured, not even glancing at him.

Yukimasa huffed.” Tsuki, we should talk about this. I feel as though we are growing further apart ever since leaving Cochlea, and that’s the last thing I want, trust me.”

“Alright.” Tsuki turned, eyes glaring holes in his face.” What do you want to talk about? The fact that ghouls are being severely mistreated or the fact that no human seems to give a shit about what’s happening with them?!”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Yukimasa started out.

“Oh?” Tsuki raised an eyebrow at him as he turned back to face the road. “And can you name one person who actually cares about what is happening out there?”

“Well, you for one.” Yukimasa smirked as he heard her snort.

“Besides me, Yukimasa.” 

“I’m joking, obviously you meant that. What I’m trying to say is that the CCG has been keeping how they treat ghouls a secret from the media. I’m sure that if people where to find out how they are being treated, they would care. And some people would think it’s right, that’s just how the world is.”

“And that is why the world sucks.” Tsuki grumbled, looking back out the window.” The idea that people would be fine with hunting down and practically torturing another being sickens me. Whether it be animal, ghoul, or human…”

“I understand what you’re saying, but these people have been raised to think that ghouls are nothing but ruthless creatures, thus wanting them dead. Even if it is by means of hunting them down and torturing them.”

Tsuki sighed.” It’s still sickening.”

“I know. I can understand how you feel. No one should have to go through that.” Yukimasa stated as the lights of Tokyo once again surfaced over the horizon.

“And what about you, Yukimasa? How do you feel about it?” Tsuki turned the stare at him once again, this time her gaze filled with curiosity and something that looked so fragile, it made Yukimasa think before he spoke, afraid that he would break her if he stepped out of line.

“I believe that no creature should be subjected to any type of torture…” He heard Tsuki sigh in relief.” However, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop hunting ghouls…”

“Why not?!” Tsuki growled, her relief vanishing.

“Tsuki, you seem to forget that ghouls mercilessly murdered my parents.” Yukimasa shuddered at the memory.” I can never forget that, and I will hunt down any ghoul who believes that just because the can easily kill us humans, they shouldn’t do it just for fun.”

Tsuki was silent for a moment.” I guess you’re right. There are two sides to this, a lot like human society. We allow people to do illegal activities if it is for a good cause or if it helps them to live. But if someone were to take advantage of these privileges, they are put in jail or worse. I think the problem that we are facing is that we are ignoring the fact that ghouls need to kill humans in order to eat and thus we are just examining them as overstepping their boundaries, you know what I mean?”

Yukimasa nodded as they slid to a stop at a stoplight.” I think so, instead of giving them the same rights that we give people, we look at all of them as if they were murderers and nothing else. It’s clouding our judgement and because of it, we’re becoming the murderers.”

Tsuki nodded and was about to say something when an alarm sounded. She looked over at Yukimasa surprised. He didn’t seem worried as he hit a few buttons on the steering wheel and a disembodied voice sounded throughout the car. 

Yukimasa, the “twin wolves” have been spotted at a car lot near the Kototoibashi and Tatsumi intersection. Jun, Kaede, and the rest of your squad have already been dispatched and should be arriving there shortly.

“Alright, thank you sir.” Yukimasa replied, pressing a button. He then looked over to Tsuki grimly. “Guess it’s time.”

He slammed on the gas and the car rocketed forward. he flicked on a switch a siren sounded as they raced through the streets. 

“Time for what?” Tsuki asked, watching as the few cars that were roaming the streets at night pulled over to let the pass.

“The lone wolves are two ghouls that my team and I have been hunting for about two weeks. We are going to go and apprehend them.” Yukimasa explained, taking a sharp turn.

“But, Yukimasa, we just talked-”

“I know Tsuki, but I still need to do my job. I understand your worry, but these ghouls have killed many of our investigators and it needs to stop. Didn’t you want to observe them? Well, now’s your chance.”

Tsuki opened her mouth to reject then closed it, as they pulled up to a car lot. A street light flickered as the siren died down. Yukimasa quickly got out, turning off the car. Tsuki gulped as she followed. Yukimasa had already grabbed his quinque as he tossed Tsuki her notebook. He nodded towards the entrance of the lot.

“Stay close to me.” He ordered as he began to walk towards the dark.

~~~

Tsuki calmed her nerves and then followed him. Inside, the darkness seemed to seep into everything that it touched. Tsuki could barely see Yukimasa as he walked two feet in front of her. Scared that she would lose him, she grabbed his hand and held tight; she felt it squeeze hers and it calmed her immediately. Suddenly, a echoing bang filled the air. Rubble rained down from above, sprinkling the two. 

“What was that?” Tsuki asked, panicked.

“It seems the fight has started without us.” Yukimasa explained, looking up as another bang sounded from above.” It’s coming from the second floor, come on!”

Yukimasa pulled her forward as he followed the sounds of battle. As they got closer, various cries and grunts could be heard. Then, as they turned the corner, the ferocious sight of the battle scared Tsuki. Two ghouls wearing unidentifiable masks were surrounded by four men, each with a differing weapon. One held a long sword, another a bow and arrow. The other two held twin blades, decorated with fancy carvings. The weapons seemed to glow bright within the dark walls. 

The two ghouls’ kagune were poised to strike. Both looked to be tails, one blue, the other yellow. The blue one had spikes surrounding the base as if it had exploded from the ghoul’s tail bone. The other was smoother and it blossomed at the tip almost like a flower. Gulping, Tsuki stepped back as the glow of their kagune lit up their masks, exposing more details. The ghoul with the blue kagune possessed a mask that resembled a wolf with a grin that stretched all the way to its ears. Bloody marks lined the smile as though it had been caught eating its prey. The other ghoul also wore a wolf mask; however, instead of it possessing a creepy grin, it looked to be depressed. An over exaggerated frown marked it up with tears streaming down from closed eyes. 

The four investigators backed up till they stood side-by-side with Yukimasa and Tsuki. Tsuki recognized Jun and Kaede as they nodded in greeting.

“Glad you could finally make it, Yuki!” One of the others chuckled. “We were afraid you were going to miss all the fun! And who do you have there? Is she new?”

“Uh, I’m Yanabashi Tsuki, but Tsuki is fine.” She greeted shyly.” I promise I won’t be in the way, I’m just here to watch.”

“That’s fine, just don’t get in the way.” The last one said.” My name is Neuga Kashi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Bachi Meoda!” The guy laughed clasping Yukimasa on the shoulder grinned.” I doubt Yukimasa even mentioned us!”

“Please, Meoda.” Yukimasa rolled his eyes.” Besides, right now is not the time for greetings, we need to do our job.” 

He held out his briefcase, pressing a button on the side. A scythe-like gauntlet formed around his arm, adding even more light to the dim setting. Tsuki recognized it from her Aunt’s manor. As he stepped forward, extending it towards the ghouls, the one with the flower-like kagune seemed to recognize him.

I wonder if the ghoul recognizes it from other investigations involving these two...Tsuki thought as she took out her notebook, getting ready to take notes. 

“Stay back, Tsuki.” Yukimasa ordered.

She nodded as he signaled his fellow investigators forward. Suddenly, the silent atmosphere lit up with the sounds of battle. It was the first time the Tsuki had ever witnessed investigators in actual combat and it amazed her. Their stealth and grace as they leapt around the ghouls, teaming up on them, quickly gained them the advantage. Yukimasa was amazing, constantly shouting orders to the others, reminding Tsuki of some sports team. He was quick on his feet as he blocked the two kagune that had struck toward him. 

Tsuki gulped as one grazed close to his arm, making her worry. He quickly leapt away and was replaced with Kashi who quickly swung his thin blade. It slashed through the air creating a sharp whine that seemed to paralyze the two ghouls. They clutched their heads, but they still seemed in pain as if the deafening screech ricocheted in their heads. Then, Meoda quickly came and swung the other swords twin, creating a blinding flash, once more immobilizing the ghouls a he cut off the sad wolf’s kagune. A screech resonated through the air almost as terrible as the sword’s before the ghoul crumbled to its hands and knees. Then, Kaede came with his long sword, swinging it towards the ghoul. Suddenly, a growl sounded accompanied by a gun-like shot. Tsuki watched amazed as spikes flew through the air, hitting Kaede as he attempted to block the barrage with the blunt of his sword. Tsuki heard him curse as the splinters embedded themselves into his shoulder and hand, blood causing his grip to loosen.

The ghoul quickly got up and ran behind the other as it released another barrage of shrapnel. The investigators cried out and were quickly getting discombobulated. Tsuki, on the other hand, was incredibly focused.

These two ghouls are protecting one another, almost as if they were friends, or maybe even lovers…

Tsuki hadn’t realized that she was beginning to slowly inch towards the battle. Yukimasa and the others had tried a barrage attack yet again, but the ghouls were expecting that. Tsuki had stayed in the shadows, hoping the ghouls wouldn’t remember her, but her curiosity was slowly bringing her into light. Now she stood at the edge of her hiding place, entranced by what was happening in front of her. The ghouls, now that they were used to Yukimasa’s group’s attacks, were quickly dodging and throwing counter attacks. One of the investigators was lying on the ground, out cold or maybe even dead. At the sight of his fallen comrade, Jun’s attacks seemed to become less coordinated and more unpredictable. The ghouls were able to read them and they were easily blocked. Then, Jun swung right at the wrong moment, leaving himself completely open for a blow. And the ghouls took advantage as the grinning wolf slashed this kagune and it sliced right through Jun’s stomach. The smaller investigator cried out as he was flung into the air, crashing against a pole right next to Tsuki. The sight of the blood gushing out of the wound made Tsuki want to be sick. Tears from fear began to run down her face as she knelt next to him. She had barely known him, but she began to remember the time he had offered her comfort after he had interrogated her. He had been so kind, but now he looked up at her, his eyes glazed over with pain.

“Sorry you have to see this, Tsuki…” Her coughed, blood spraying up into the air.” Take care of Yuki, alright? He’s kind of a space-head.”

He laughed and coughed up more blood. Shuttering he grinned at her one last time before his eyes went blank. Tsuki cried out, tears running down her face. Then, she felt a presence behind her. Turning slowly, she gasped as the sad wolf was kneeling before her. It reached towards her, Tsuki could almost feel its hands wrapping around her neck… until the hand was nowhere to be found. Tsuki blinked and saw that the hand had been cut off, by Yukimasa. She gasped as his eyes blazed with murth towards the ghoul. His cold eyes glanced over to Jun’s lifeless body before shifting to the ghoul. It tried to scurry away but was stopped by Kaede who had tears streaming down his face.

Tsuki saw that the other ghoul had been killed and lay in a pool of blood. It’s mask had fallen off, revealing a familiar looking face.

“Tsuki…” She turned to look at Yukimasa as he spoke.” This is why we kill ghouls. Because all they do is murder our friends and the people we love.”

Tsuki had no words as Yukimasa pulled back his hand and stabbed the ghoul through the chest. It gasped silently, the impact knocking its mask off. 

Tsuki blanched as she saw the face that was being concealed. Long brown hair, matted with blood, fell around the ghoul’s face. Tears, much like its mask, ran down her cheeks as a sad smile spread across its lips.

“Hi, Tsuki…” Mrs.Hiragi said, her bloody grin tearing at Tsuki’s heart.

“Mrs-Mrs.Hiragi, what... I.” Mrs. Hiragi laughed, blood spilling from her mouth. In the back, Yukimasa stood still, his expression blank.

Tsuki felt her heart twitch when the older lady shuddered as he slowly extracted his blade from her back. Tsuki then turned and gave him a hated look.” You knew it was her, didn’t you? That was why you were acting so weird!”

Yukimasa opened his mouth to speak before Tsuki cut him off with a glare.” You brought me here to witness you killing my neighbor, one of my only friends here? That’s really fucked up Yukimasa, why would you do this? WHY WOULD YOU LET ME SEE THIS?!”

Yukimasa’s eyes widened with shocked.” Tsuki, you don’t understand, her and her husband have killed tons of humans, many more than what is required.”  
Tsuki gasped at the sickening thought. Looking back at Mrs. Hiragi who smirked at her. “Is this true.”

“Yes.” She stated, unwavering.” You don’t understand the whole truth though. We killed those investigators because of Ani. They had found out about her and were beginning to track her down. My husband and I were bent on stopping them, even if it meant killing them all.”

Tsuki blinked.” Ani?-Ani! Is she alright?!”

Mrs, Hiragi nodded, blinking slowly.” She is staying the night at a friends, we thought it would be best for her to stay away from us tonight.”

Tsuki nodded, glad that Ani was alright. Mrs. Hiagi coughed again, her life slowly slipping away. She looked up at Tsuki with pleading eyes.” Please, Tsuki, take care of her. You’re the only other one that she has ever opened up to so quickly. Please, take care of our little girl. I don’t know of anyone else...please”

Tears gathered in Tsuki’s eyes as Mrs. Hiragi looked toward her husband lying dead on the ground. With one last breath, she joined him. Tsuki stayed there, silent as the tears began to run down her face in rivers. Kaede, with Moeda on his back, Kashi right behind him, walked over to them, silent. Yukimasa stared at Tsuki, wondering if he should try to offer some words of comfort. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he ordered Kashi to call this into the CCG. Nodding, the investigator went off somewhere unimportant to Tsuki who stared down at the dead body of her neighbor. 

Finally, after Tsuki had cleared her head, she slowly got up. Yukimasa stared at her, concerned. She began to walk toward the exit, needing to get away from all the death. Yukimasa followed after waving Kaede off. The two walked toward the exit, silent. When they arrived, Tsuki stopped and turned to look at him. He stared back, surprised by the anger resonating from her.

“Tsuki, listen, I know this isn’t what you wanted to happen, but you have to understand that-”

“No, Yukimasa, this isn’t what I wanted to happen. I came hoping to gain some answers from these ghouls, about their society and how they live, but instead I end up witnessing a slaughter. You killed them, even knowing that they had a daughter… why would you do that? If you hate ghouls because they took your loved ones away, don’t you realize that you are just as bad as them. Tonight you are making Ani go through the same hell you had, and for someone who hadn’t done anything wrong, I just can’t believe you. I-I need some time to myself, sorry Yukimasa… Please, don’t follow me.

Tsuki began to head towards the train station, eager to get home and sleep. The night held strong as she walked, leaving Yukimasa staring after her shocked, but he honored her wish and didn’t go after her. As she got to the train station, she was grateful no one was around, it being so late at night. Her cloths were coated with blood and she didn’t feel like being interrogated at the moment. The train ride home was slow and agonizing as Tsuki went over the day’s events, over and over and over. She didn’t think she could forgive Yukimasa for being so heartless, just the idea of taking a little girl’s parents from her… it was unspeakable. These thoughts ran through her head as she stepped out of the train and began her trek home.

It seemed colder to Tsuki for some reason. The moon was hiding between the clouds, emphasizing the glare of the street lamps. The harsh light hurt Tsuki’s eyes as she continued down the road. Squinting, she held her hand over them in order to create some sort of barrier. Cold wind whipped her hair around, grabbing at her jacket as she tried to maneuver it around her with one hand. All these harsh elements were giving Tsuki a headache as she turned the corner, about a few blocks away from her apartment. 

She quickened her pace, eager to get home. Unfortunately for her, her hurried pace made her unaware of the car looming before her. As she stepped in front it, the cold wind made the opening doors inaudible as people came out.

Suddenly, Tsuki felt as something wrap around her leg, pulling her down to the ground. She gasped as her chin slammed against the concrete, causing her to become dizzy. She shook her head and tried to look up at her assailant; however, before she caught sight of them, a rag covered her eyes. She heard laughing all around her as a rag was put over her mouth. 

Something sour hit her nose, causing her to gag. She tried to struggle but found it impossible as her limbs began to go limp and she felt as though they were dragging her down. As she began to lose consciousness, she lightly felt an arm drape along her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you, sweetie.” The voice purred and she felt a shiver run up her unresponsive spine.

As her brian grew fuzzier and fuzzier, she vaguely thought: grandfather?


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness surrounds all sides of Tsuki as she cowered against the cold walls. Since she arrived in this hell hole, no time has passed. Every now and again a bang would sound, accompanied with the scraping of metal against stone, announcing the arrival of the mush that the guards called food. At first she rejected anything given to her, afraid that it would make her sick or even worse. Unfortunately, her resolve weakened by the constant hunger and she relented, devouring the food, finding it oddly satisfying.

Besides spouts of hunger that drove her to the front of the cage, Tsuki was mostly found curled up in a ball at the furthest corner of the room. The cold, damp walls always seemed to get smaller and smaller whenever she looked at them, forcing constant panic to rise up in her chest, sometimes breaking free from her throat, causing a scream to ring through the darkness. The walls, of course, never did close in; however, in her weakened mental state, Tsuki couldn’t seem to tell the difference. After working with her claustrophobia for about two weeks with Yukimasa, it was beginning to catch up to her as the anxiety began to sink in. 

After what seemed like forever, Tsuki heard the door open, a screeching sound echoing off the hollow walls. Tsuki reluctantly looked up, afraid that the walls would appear to be even closer to her than before. Her arms and legs wrapped closer around her body but the room was the same as before with its grey walls and empty space.

The difference was the giant man who stood at the door, wearing a mask that was a blank white face. Tsuki gulped and tried to scoot away but the wall inhibited her escape. The man came toward her, causing Tsuki to panic even further and she lashed out, afraid of what the huge man would do to her. The man, with his bulky build just grabbed her wrist and hauled her up. In Tsuki’s frail state, she couldn’t really do anything as the man dragged her out of the room. 

With the bag that had been placed over her head when she was captured, she hadn’t seen the exterior of her room, which had increased her claustrophobia induced anxiety, not knowing what lay beyond the now familiar walls. It made her feel as though she was the last person on Earth. However, as she stepped out into the long, dark tunnel, she felt the anxiety slowly lift off of her shoulders. She sighed in relief as the man dragged her , now more willing, down the hall.

They walked in silence for a bit before the man suddenly stopped, causing Tsuki to bump into him. With the lack of light, Tsuki couldn’t make out why the sudden halt. The guard ,on the other hand, pulled out some keys and quickly unlocked the door that must have been blocking them. Blinding light made Tsuki wince as she was once again dragged towards the room. In her stupor, she was unable to processes what was happening as she felt hands wrap around her arms and legs and she was hauled over to a cold, hard surface. The hands were replaced with a rough material that squeezed her wrists and ankles, making her squirm in discomfort. 

“Calm down now, Tsuki.” A familiar voice sounded from above.” This doctor is very skilled.”

Tsuki blinked and the room came into view, exposing her grandfather and another man standing beside him.

“What?” She shook her head, clearing away the cloudiness.” Why am I here, grandfather? Where are we?”

“Don’t worry, Tsuki, you’re in safe hands.” He grinned.” You see, I have been wanting to attempt something for a while now, but I needed someone to test it first. I decided, what better candidate than my own flesh and blood? But have no fear, you won’t feel anything!”

Tsuki gulped as the man beside her grandfather took out a needle and poised to over her eye.”Wait, stop... NO, DON’T”

The doctor laughed at her panic as she tried her best to escape. However, the ropes binding seemed to get tighter at her struggle. Her grandfather gave her an evil look as her scream cut through the room as the needle easily slipped into her eye…

~~~  
Yukimasa stared at the front door of Tsuki’s apartment, holding the key she had given him once they started dating. It had been about five days since the last time he saw her, walking toward the train station. Afterwards, he remembers only Jun’s funeral service, still stuck in the thoughts that were going on in his head.

Why DID I kill those parents… just like ghouls killed mine. Was it revenge? But that doesn’t make any sense, why would I do something to ghouls that hadn’t done anything except protect their daughter. Was I angry they killed Jun?

Yukimasa shook his head and sighed, blocking the useless thoughts from his mind. He slipped the key through the hole and walked into the building. It seemed silent. Yukimasa automatically felt worried as he began to quickly walk up the stairs. As he got to Tsuki’s floor, he gulped when he saw that her door was open. 

He walked carefully towards her apartment, hoping that everything was fine and she would walk out of her door, like any normal day. However, Yukimasa wasn’t dumb, he had very good intuition and he knew something was off.

He walked to Tsuki’s door and looked in. Everything looked normal, sun shown through the open blinds as he knocked on the door, afraid that she would get angry if he didn’t announce himself. He gulped as he slipped off his shoes respectfully and walked into the livingroom. A few books lay on the couch with more piled up on the coffee table. An empty plate with suspicious looking fluid coating it lay on top of the books. He gulped and gently touched the liquid, pulling it up to his face in order to get a clearer look. He gulped and automatically knew it was blood. His heart pounding, he wiped it on his pants, scared about what might have happened to Tsuki.

A bang suddenly sounded in the other room. Gulping, Yukimasa decided to check it out. He wished that he had brought his quinque with him, but who goes to see their girlfriend caring a deadly weapon? He carefully walked down the hall, making his steps as light as possible. When he got to her bedroom, he could hear shuffling and sounds that sounded like… crying?

He placed his hand and quickly opened the door and revealed...a girl. Not just any girl though.

Crap, it’s those ghoul’s daughter… Ani I think it was.

She stared at him, her ghoul eyes wide in terror as tears ran down her face. She was clutching a book as she quickly coward away from him. He gulped and could feel a rush of guilt crawl into his mind as he stared at the terrified creature.

“You, you’re Mrs. Hiragi’s daughter, right?” The girl didn’t answer, just coward back even more before nodding shyly.

Yukimasa winced as she looked up again, her eyes back to normal.” Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?”

Suddenly he was back in his living room, being questioned by the police. He had asked the same question when his parents were killed by ghouls. How ironic that he was the one getting asked the question by the ghoul whose parents he had killed not a week before. He gulped before he dropped to his knees with tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. The ghoul gave him a weird look before stiffening.

“You know where they are, don’t you?” She asked, suddenly scared of him.

Without speaking, Yukimasa nodded and clutched his hands, seeing their blood splattered on them.

I killed this small girl’s parents. Tsuki was right, I’m a monster.

All of the confusing emotions that Yukimasa had been experiencing for the past five days were beginning to surface as he buried his face in his hands. 

“I killed them…” He murmured but by the gasp he heard from the other side of the room, he knew that Ani had heard.   
“I KILLED THEM!” He screamed into his hands. “I STABBED YOUR FATHER AND YOUR MOTHER AND WATCHED AS THEY DIED NEXT TO EACH OTHER.”

He vaguely heard Ani sobbing as his body shook from the guilt and sadness he felt. 

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry.” He whispered softly as he clutched his head. “I killed them, took them away from you just as my parents had been killed and had been taken away from me.” 

They sat there silent for a while before he heard Ani get up. He looked to see her looking out the window, silent tears running down her face. 

“I’ll never forgive you…” She murmured angrily, clutching the book to her.

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Yukimasa answered, causing her to turn and look at him silently. “Your parents were trying to protect you, you know. They risked their lives so that they could kill the investigators that were trying to kill you… And I murdered them for it.”

The silence continued as he shook from anger at himself and for the world in general. Finally, he heard Ani sigh as she sat back down and stared at him, angrily.

“Where’s Tsuki?” She asked silently.

“I don’t know… I came to see her but instead I meet you…” Yukimasa answered, laying his head on his knees. “Why are you here?”

“Tsuki invited me over about four days ago, but when I came here, she wasn’t home. My parents weren’t home either… I guess I know why now…” She gulped and Yukimasa could hear the tears in her voice, making him feel even worse. 

“Wha-what book you go there?” Yukimasa asked, trying to take his mind off the topic.

“It’s the book Tsuki was going to give me that day. I came here today after staying at my house for a bit, waiting for my parents. When they didn’t come, I thought that coming here was the best option, but Tsuki wasn’t home…”

“How did you get inside?” Yukimasa was curious.

“There was a key under the rug. I know it’s illegal, but I wanted to make sure Tsuki was ok…” She answered softly.

She really is shy, isn’t she. Yukimasa had the feeling that if she hadn’t been angry at him, she wouldn’t have spoken at all.

“So she hasn’t been here for four days?” Yukimasa asked, beginning to get worried.

“Not that I know of.” Ani spoke, her eyes furrowing.” I thought she was with her family… or you.”

Yukimasa shook his head. ”Tsuki doesn’t really have family in Tokyo, and I haven’t spoken to her since that day… She was really upset at me for what I did. You know, you ghouls really interested her.”

“Really?” Ani seemed glad.

Yukimasa nodded.” The moment she found out about your kind, she was already trying to do research. She even snuck on my computer to get info.”

They both chuckled at the thought of Tsuki sneaking around, something that was so unlike her.

“Yeah, she became obsessed with how ghouls act. Always asking questions as to whether or not ghouls were like humans or not.”

“Like humans how?” Ani asked, interested.

“Oh, you know, like how you treat one another. If your family life was like ours, stuff like that.” Yukimasa answered.

“Well, I don’t know how humans act, but I know my parents loved me. And I have always wanted to go to school, isn’t that something that humans do?”

Yukimasa nodded, smiling slightly. I don’t think that I would ever hear that from a little kid. Something we take so lightly like school, I never would have thought that kids would wish to go there.

“I hear that you read a lot there. It would be so cool to read more books!” Ani smiled as she stared at the book she had been clutching.

Yukimasa nodded. Suddenly, he heard his stomach grumble. He looked at the clock that was on Tsuki’s desk. He and Ani had been sitting there with each other for over an hour.

“Are you hungry?” Ani asked, looking surprised.

Yukimasa nodded and got up. Ani looked at him as he walked out the room and back into the livingroom. He picked up the plate that he suspected Ani used to… eat. He gulped and decided not to think about it too seriously.

“If you are afraid about me eating human, I’ll have you know I get all of my meat from somewhere cause I can’t kill humans.” Ani said behind him as he put the plate into the sink.  
Yet, can’t kill humans yet. He thought as he washed off the blood. 

“Ok… Did your parents kill humans?” He asked, looking at her as she slowly shook her head.

“Not if they couldn’t help it.” Ani remarked, her voice laced with anger.

Yukimasa turned, biting his lip until he could taste blood. Tear began to stream down his eyes once more as he dropped the plate into the sink. Taking in a deep breath, he washed off his hands, maybe scrubbing a bit to hard, hard enough for his skin to appear raw. He sighed and looked at Ani who was rummaging through some of the books Tsuki had lying around.

“Has Tsuki read all of these?” She murmured as he walked up to her.

“I don’t know… She just learned how to read simple Kanji, so I don’t think so. You should ask when she gets back.” He smiled when she grinned at the idea.

“Alright… are you going to go back home?” Ani looked at him, her eyes held something in them, fear maybe?

“Do you want me to go home?” He asked.

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head no.” You don’t seem to bad, and I would feel lonely if I didn’t have someone to talk to... even if it is an investigator.”

Yukimasa smiled.” Then, I’ll stay. As long as you want me to, alright?”

I can’t believe I’m doing this… this is totally against the law, harboring a ghoul. And I’m an investigator, if I get found out, I’ll be stripped of my badge…

He watched as Ani smiled at some of the books she found, books that would be read in an elementary school setting. 

But it would be even worse if I let this little girl all alone. I killed her parents, nothing can help fix her broken heart, but I can try to keep it together in one piece for as long as I possibly can.

He smiled as she looked through some of the books, eyebrows furrowing as she attempted to read the more complex kanji. Yukimasa smiled and looked over her shoulder as she asked about different symbols and their meanings. Yukimasa humbly offered up the translation and whenever she would stumble upon a word she like, her eye would sparkle and she would attempt to say it aloud. Yukimasa laughed as she stumbled upon a few, but was overall very impressed with how well she was able to read.  
I wonder if her parents taught her…

The two took their lesson into the kitchen as Yukimasa’s stomach was killing him from the lack of a meal. He quickly readied something and sat at the table where Ani was busy looking over some of the more complicated Kanji. They sat like that: laughing as Yukimasa offered up his information to the curious girl, both unaware of what was happening to their dear friend…

~~~

The guard walked down the dark hallway which only held one prisoner, food in his hand. He had been in charge of the poor girl for about a week now, ever since she came here, and he could hardly stand it anymore. Every night, since she was taken into that laboratory, she screams and screams, without an end in sight. He felt bad for her, but there wasn’t anything that he could do, if Mr. Fujimoto found out about him trying to help her in anyway, he was done for. 

He sighed, examining the contents of the plate closer. Ever since that day in the lab, the mush that he had been giving the girl had turned into a large slab of meat… He wasn’t sure what it was, but this was the second time he had given her anything. He had overheard the boss say something about her not having to eat as much after the surgery that they had performed, and he began to wonder what kind of monstrous thing that those guys did to this poor girl.

As he got to her cell, he could once again hear her crying out in agony. He gently knocked on the door; it rang through the hall.

“I brought your food.” He announced, slowly unlocking the door.

The girl was standing in her usual corner, staring at him, still sniffling. He slid the plate closer to her. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this. I can only imagine the pain you’re facing right now…”

The girl didn’t answer, she just continued to stare at him, her eyes being blocked by her unruly hair.

“Are you alright...miss?” Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut.

He gasped as he turned to see a snake like appendage strike at him with incredible force and speed. He screamed as he felt it rip through his chest, causing him to jerk into the air, dangling from its jaws like a tasty morsel. He felt it begin to split inside of him before all he could see was red before he blanked out into nothingness…  
~~~

Tsuki smirked as she brought her new weapon towards her. The smell of blood enticed her as she licked it, sending a shiver running up her spine. She glanced at the food that the guard had bought, knowing that there was something up with it. The last time she had eaten it, she had felt as though she was going pass out for the next few hours. And in her stupor, she had been taken back to that hell.

Tsuki stared at the guard, feeling hardly anything to the man that had tried to offer up sympathy.

“I’m sorry, but there is no way you could possibly understand what I’m going through.”

The snake-like tentacle gathered the man’s body up and ripped off an arm. Blood came gushing forth, something that would have grossed Tsuki out before, but was now just a normal occurrence in her life. She smiled as she lifted it to her lips and took a large bite, her newly acquired ghoul-eye shining.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I know not many people like ocs but I'm trying to integrate as much of Tokyo Ghoul's story into this as much as possible. I hope you are enjoying it, but remember that TG's story belongs to Ishida Sui and all credit goes to him.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone:3

Tsuki coughed as what she had just ate decided that it didn’t want to stay in her gut. She growled and stared at the barf, wondering why everything she ate just came back up. She buried her nose in her shirt, disguising the smell. Sighing, she heard a spray of gas, signaling that she was about to be brought back to the lab. She felt her muscles begin to relax as the door opened and another masked man walked in. He grabbed her and hauled her through the door, unable to walk on her own, courtesy of the gas. Ever since she had killed that guard, they would spray this weird foreign substance that made her feel more weak than a newborn kitten. It really annoyed her…

The guard carried her to the lab where she was once again strapped in against her will. The doctor and her grandfather were talking in the back, too soft for Tsuki to listen in. Ever since she became a ghoul, her senses had heightened, but for some reason, she felt as though she wasn’t in control of her body. Her body wasn’t hers now, it belonged to this doctor, to the ghoul inside. Tsuki gulped as the doctor turned to look at her, his mouth set in a straight line.

“Hmm, it has occurred to me that you have been regurgitating everything you eat, am I correct?” The doctor asked, eyebrow raised.

Tsuki gulped and nodded, still a bit drowsy.

“Why is this happening?” Mr. Fujimoto asked.

“Hm, from what I can guess, her body is rejecting the kakuhou that we implanted into her. While able to summon her kagune, it has very negative affects on her body, such as all of the puking that she has been experiencing. From what I can guess, her body doesn’t have enough RC cells to function correctly, but by not being able to digest the human, she isn’t gaining anymore…”

“So… what?” Mr. Fujimoto looked down at her in disappointment.

Well excuse me for not being the perfect test subject you always wanted…

“Hmmm, I might be able to create some sort of pill or shot that can inject the RC cells into her, that way she can gain enough to be able to actually digest human.”

“And how long is that going to take?” He grandfather grumbled. “We don’t have much time. I have heard from my informants that the CCG has already begun to look for her, it won’t take long for them to find us. But when they do find us, she’ll be ready to give them a big surprise.”  
Tsuki sneered as her grandfather laughed while the doctor stood silent, contemplating. Mr. Fujimoto then waved her off, and began to get stuff ready for the manufacture of the pill. She yelped as rough hands grabbed her. Suddenly, felt her muscles begin to relax once more as a needle entered her arm. She was carried to a different room this time, one more white. She was placed on a bed and when the door was closed, the silence came out to greet her…

~~~

Yukimasa sighed. ” Alright, thank you.”

He hung up the phone and stared at the blank screen, his face ashen. Tsuki has been missing for about two weeks and he was tired of wondering where she went. There was no way that she would be gone this long without telling him on her own accord; something was terribly wrong, and he wanted to know what. For the past few days he had been contacting people all around the CCG and police department, trying to get any leads on her. 

“Yukimasa, are you ok?” Ani asked from behind him.

“Huh? Oh, I’m just worried, Ani… Where could Tsuki be?” Yukimasa sat down on his couch, burying his face in his hands. 

Ani stared at her care-taker, worried. Letting him wallow in his sorrows, Ani silently got her book and began to read. She had been reading the series that Tsuki was so into, and she was really enjoying it. The main character had an interesting past and it kept her on her toes, being a mystery/drama and all. After about ten minutes of reading, she ran into a word she didn’t know. Looking up, she sighed as she saw Yukimasa still in his stupor. Then she strengthened her resolve and walked over to him. 

“Yuki, hey, can you help me with this?” He looked up as she pulled on his coat arm.

Rubbing his eyes, he nodded and motioned to show him the word. She pointed out the character and was surprised when he smiled.

“That means plum blossom.. It was one of Tsuki’s favorite words.” Yukimasa gulped as tears began to run down his face. 

“Yuki…?” Ani put a hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry… I just...I-I miss her.” He gasped as he wiped the tears away. “She was very important to me, a lifeline if you will, and now she-and now she’s gone.”

Ani looked down, feeling heat gather beneath her eyes. The thought that Tsuki could be in grave danger really terrified her. She missed her a lot. Gulping, she hugged Yuki, to comfort him and herself as well. He looked up surprised, and upon seeing Ani’s sorrow, he set his mouth in a straight line. Gripping her shoulders, he caused her to look up at him.

“Don’t worry, Ani.” He grinned at her. “I may be worried and sad, but I swear to you that I am going to get Tsuki back, no matter what.”

He got up and went to his computer, pulling up the CCG website. “We have information on every ghoul or person that we have suspicions about. I think I have an idea about who took her.”

Ani walked over there as he pulled up a page about someone named Fujimoto Yanabashi.

“Yanabashi? Isn’t that Tsuki’s family name?” Ani asked, interested.

“Mhm. you see, Tsuki’s grandfather, this guy, he isn’t very trustworthy.” Yuki explained to her. ”Tsuki and I had a run in with him a few weeks ago. We were at her aunt’s mansion and we meet her grandfather there; he had employed ghouls and ordered them to attack us.”

“That’s awful.” Ani said as she examined the information regarding the interesting man.

“And it was a terrible mistake on his part.” Yukimasa grinned as he opened up a different page.” Because he made himself suspect, we now have collected a ton of information about him. Where he lives, everyone he employees, even his blood type. And I’m going to use this information to track down Tsuki’s location.”

“But how do you know that Mr. Yanabashi actually does have Tsuki?” Ani asked.

“I don’t, but he is my first guess, and my intuition is almost always spot on…” Yukimasa laughs as he finds what he was looking for. “Perfect. It says here that Mr. Yanabashi has been spotted walking in and out of this building near the east side of Tokyo… My guess is this is either where Tsuki is being harbored, or this is one of his meeting places with his ghoul toys…”

~~~

Yukimasa walked briskly towards the CCG headquarters, running over his speech in his mind. After the little spat between Tsuki and the director, Daichi had been giving him the cold shoulder. Yukimasa only hoped that his case would peak the directors interest. He sighed as he glanced behind him. He had to leave Ani at home because of the RC gates. If the CCG knew he was harboring a ghoul, he would be stripped of his weapon and badge and would be thrown in jail for the rest of his life.

As he walked into the building, he was greeted by the receptionist.

“Hey, Yukimasa, I’m so sorry to hear about Tsuki, I-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yukimasa cut her off.” About that, I think I may have a lead on her.”

“Oh? A Yuki lead almost always leads to something good.” She gave him a sympathetic look.” I hope for your sake, and Tsuki’s, that that holds true.”

“Thank you. Now, I have to go and tell the director about it.” Yukimasa began to turn, but the receptionist stopped him.

“Yukimasa, didn’t you hear. The director has gone missing.” Yukimasa raised an eyebrow at her. “He has been for about a week. Associative special class Shichi has taken his place for the time being. If you have any information, run it by him. He’s in the director’s old office.”

“...Alright, thanks a bunch.” Yukimasa began walking away, worried.

Why would the director disappear? Where could he have been? Does it have anything to do with Tsuki’s disappearance?

He shook his head, trying to erase the useless questions from his head. He traveled down the hall, heading towards the cafeteria. As he got there, he saw people glance at him with sympathetic looks. He knew that it should have made him feel better as they cared about Tsuki and him, but instead it annoyed him. It made him feel weak as he struggled through their separation. He knew that without Ani, he would have already had a mental breakdown. He was staying strong for Ani’s sake, she had already gone through so much, she needed a strong mental figure around. 

As he walked into the elevator, he was struck with a feeling of despair as he was reminded that he had no one to comfort. Tsuki was what made him feel strong; now that she was gone, he was losing his sense of comfort. He sighed as he stepped out and was greeted by another investigator. 

“I have come to collect you for the director, he is excited to hear what you have to say.” The investigator motioned to him to follow.

Yukimasa smiled politely.” Um, thanks.”

The man nodded as Yukimasa walked toward the giant doors at the end of the hall. Outside, more guards stood. He waved to them as they greeted him, opening the doors for him to enter.

The interior was exactly the same as it had been for Director Daichi, but the feeling that seemed to have been weighing on the place had lifted. The new Director smiled at him as he walked inside.

“It is so nice to finally meet you, Investigator Michi.” Yukimasa shook his hand and smiled back.

“Please sir, call my Yukimasa.” The director laughed making Yukimasa feel more at home than he ever had with Daichi.

“Haha, alrighty then, Yukimasa.” He waved him over.” My name is Shichi Pouke . Now, please, I’m eager for you to show me what you have collected.”

“Yes.” Yukimasa moved over to the director and brought out the files he had printed out. “You see, this man, Fujimoto Yanabashi, has had some dirt on him before, considering he had attacked Tsuki and me when we had visited her aunt’s manor.”

“Oh?” The director gave him a surprised look.

“Not only that, but he used ghouls as bodyguards.” Yukimasa explained, showing him a picture of some evidence found at the scene.” We couldn’t apprehend him, unfortunately. His influence in the courts is astounding.”

“I see, but what does this have to do with Tsuki’s disappearing. Why are you so sure it was this man?” Director Shichi asked

“Well, while we were at the manor, he seemed very interested in Tsuki.” Yukimasa said, shuffling through some of the papers.” No other person comes to mind when I think of anyone who would want to hurt Tsuki, and my intuition is almost always correct. Besides, with the track record of this man, he is worth capturing anyway.”

The director looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,” Hm, that’s a good point there. Alright, continue.”

Yukimasa nodded.” Anyway, the question comes up as to where we could possibly find this man. I, on the other hand, have a good idea.”

Yukimasa showed him the building in question.” Security cameras have captured Mr. Yanabashi coming in and out of this building. He sometimes stays in there for days at a time. Pretty suspicious if you ask me, especially since this building seems to be out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah, that is weird… Alright, Yukimasa.” The director looked up at him and smiled.” Since you seem to be fairly credible, I will launch an investigation of this place. And I want you to lead it.”

“Me? Bu-but I’m just a Rank 1 investigator? Surely there are more qualified leaders than me… I mean, last time I lead an investigation, one of my men was killed…” Yukimasa fell silent, remembering the look in Jun’s eyes as he lay dead on the cold ground.

“I understand that, Yukimasa; however, I want you to lead.” Shichi gripped his arm, grabbing his attention. “You were able to pile all of this together, and I’m sure it took you an obscene amount of time to find that surveillance footage. What better leader than someone who is fully committed to the task at hand.”

Yukimasa grinned from ear to ear.” I can’t thank you enough, Director.”

“No thanks needed. Just show me that I didn’t make a mistake.” Yukimasa nodded as the director laughed at his enthusiasm. “Go and get your team ready. I’ll get some other investigators ready. We strike tomorrow at midnight.”

Saluting, Yukimasa turned and walked out the door. Don’t worry Tsuki, I will find you and get you to safety.

~~~

Tsuki gagged as she finished swallowing the less than pleasant pill that the doctor had made for her. 

“Why are you making me do this again?” Tsuki grumbled as she tried to rid her mouth of the awful taste.

“Because, if I don’t do this you will starve.” He pricked her skin, making her jump.” You see, after the surgery, your body rejected the abundance of RC cells that came with the kakuhou. You are one of the first, at least that I know of, that has ever gotten this kind of surgery. We are still fixing some bugs. Thats is why I made this pill. It regulates your immune system and alters your cells so that they accept the extra cells. Don’t worry though, after your body has gotten use to the abundance, you won’t have to take the pill anymore.”

“Is that why I puked whenever and with whatever I ate?” Tsuki asked, rubbing the spot where he pricked her.

“Exactly, your body has taken on the attributes of a ghoul: where all human food takes on a disgusting taste while human is the only thing that you can eat. However, because of the amount of RC cells that a human has, your body rejected this and made you puke it up.” He walked over to a machine where he inserted the syringe.

“Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me a ghoul?” Tsuki asked quietly.

“Well, your grandfather never gave me much of a choice, but I was interested.” He gave her a weird look.” The idea that a human would be able to see out of the eyes of us ghouls. You can finally see what we go through just to get by in this human dominated world.”

Tsuki blinked and looked away.” I never wanted this…”

“Not many like change, but I hope that you will take this opportunity to learn more about us. I have heard that you were interested in our society; now you can reach even further into our life.”

“I guess… but what about my parents, what about my friends and loved ones. What would they think of me if they find out what I have become.” Tears began to fall down Tsuki’s cheeks as she thought about the evil looks that she will receive. She had never done well with disapproval, and this was on a whole new level.

“I’m sorry about that, but you should know that I feel no real sympathy. The idea that a human will be as discriminated against as us, it makes me happy. Your kind has tortured mine for what we are, now it’s time for you to really understand what we go through.”

Tsuki sat silent as the doctor turned and pressed a few buttons on the machine. “Good news, your RC cells have skyrocketed. From 400 to almost 1000, you are now in range for a normal ghoul. Once the cells are constant for a few days, we can take you off the pill.”

He turned to the guard.” Take her back to the room. And give her some food, she must be starving.”

“But I can’t even keep it down, so why bother?” Tsuki asked as the guard came and took her arm.

“With the pill, you should be able to eat. Just try to keep it minimal.” The doctor didn’t even turn as she was slowly taken away.

“Wait!” He turned his head toward her.” You haven’t told me your name.”

“Why would you care?” He asked.

“With everything that has been going on, you have been nice to me and have actually treated me as a guest and a person, instead of an experiment,” She gave him a sad smile. “ Thank you.”

He stood silent for a while and then turned to her. “My name is Kazuki Imi.”

“I’m Yanabashi Tsuki, it’s nice to meet you, Kazuki.” The doctor nodded and turned back to look at the machine.

The guard pushed her through the door as they began to walk towards her new room. Every since she had begun to take the pill, they had moved her to a cell that was more of a bedroom than a jail. The doctor had said that her being stressed would make the pill take longer to work, but Tsuki thought that he made that up in order to get her a more comfortable place.

The room was spacious, allowing her to breath instead of suffocating as the cell had. The feeling of home surrounded her and she didn’t feel as though she was being engulfed by the darkness. She even had a window, though it was barred. A tree stood in front of it, and it made her feel more connected with the outdoors. Whenever the sun would shine into her room, leaves seemed to sink in through the bars, settling on the ground in a rustle. 

A simple, white bed and small dresser stood in the room. The only other decoration consisted of a mirror that was hung up. She walked over and saw her expression, 

Her gaunt face stared back at her. Her skin was almost transparent under the white light and her eyes were dreary, revealing the amount of sleep that she had gotten. Over the time that she had stayed here, she had gotten roughly around 4 hours of sleep every night, do to the constant nightmares.

Tsuki sighed and laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rolling over, she could feel her chest tighten as she could feel the loneliness overwhelm her. Mr. Kazuki was the only person who had been semi nice to her and had actually kind of treated her as more of a guest than a science experiment. 

She closed her eyes and wondered if Yukimasa was thinking about her. She wondered whether Ani was alright and if she had worried about Tsuki’s absence. Thinking about Kaede and Kashi and Meoda, she was reminded about all of her friends that had been taken away from her. After about a week or even longer in this hell hole, she was beginning to feel cut off from the outside world.

Please, Yukimasa, find me soon. She had been trying to figure out a way of escaping. Now that she was a ghoul, it would be easier once she got used to it. However, at the rate she was going now, she wouldn’t be able to get out of here for at least another month. She didn’t even have control of her kagune yet. When she was hungry, it seemed to slip out as if it was searching for food. She had almost killed another guard in her rampage that was fueled by her hunger. It had gotten so bad that they created a slit in the door that they would push the food through…

At that moment, as if reading her mind, a plate was pushed through. It was piled on with some...interesting meat. She knew what it was, though she wished she didn’t. Seeing it made her feel nauseous, but her body worked on its own, leading her towards the food. She picked it up in her hands and sniffed it. The aroma hit her nose, causing her stomach to growl loudly. She sunk her teeth into the tender meat. Within a minute, it was gone. She scooted away from the plate and stood up. She looked into the mirror and was horrified by what she say. The dried blood smeared her face. Her one ghoul eye, standing out from the right side of her face, shone from behind her falling hair. She gulped and quickly looked away. Sighing, she pushed the plate, with her foot, back out the door and sat on the bed. She did her best to wipe the blood off, but it only smeared the silk sheets. She growled in frustration and got up to look out the barred window.   
She could faintly hear the chirping of birds and the rustle of leaves. Everything seemed so normal and it made her think: will I ever feel normal again?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Man, it feels like forever. Honestly, I have been sitting on this chapter for like two weeks and i was literally had half a page left, lol. I feel as though the ending is repetitive, let me know what you think. Your feed back is appreciated :3 Enjoy!!!

Chapter 12

Yukimasa huffed as the cold wind bared down on him. It was April yet it was still freezing. He glanced over his shoulder to see his men huddled together. They were outside of the suspected building, watching for the right time to strike. They had been out there for around half an hour; however, nothing had happened. Yukimasa glanced at his phone, it was almost midnight. He sighed impatiently as he looked up once more. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. He heard his men begin to shuffle nervously. Holding up his hand, signaling them to stand still, the shuffling stopped just as a truck came from over the hill. It road up to the wired fence and stopped. 

“It’s time.” Yukimasa reported after everyone hushed.” That’s the truck.”

He waved to his men and they made their way over to the truck. He could hear the driver talking to the guard, stating that he had some supplies to deliver to the building. The guard didn’t seem very convinced as Yukimasa eavesdropped. His group was hiding behind a boulder that had been placed near the entrance. Finally, he heard the guard give in and begin to look through the back. Finding nothing suspicious, he began to walk towards the gate. 

“That’s our cue, go.” The investigators, five in total, began to run towards the back, Yukimasa in toe.

They quickly and quietly began to climb into the back, hiding behind carefully placed objects. Yukimasa was the last to climb in as the truck began to move. He quickly moved behind a crate as the fence past. He could see the guard giving the truck a weird look. He sighed in relief as the truck turned the corner, out of the sight of the guard. 

The truck slowly came to a stop and he heard the door open.” Come on out you guys, coast is clear.”

Yukimasa nodded and quickly climbed out of the back, followed by the others. He turned to address everyone.” Alright you guys, we’re here. Now remember, this place is just a suspicion, but that doesn’t mean you should let your guard down. We have no idea what’s happening in there, so that is why everyone is going in groups. Kaede and Meoda, you’ll be doing a sweep of the place. Find anything that seems suspicious and report it back to me.”

The two nodded and quietly slipped into the door that they had opened. “Next, Meoshi and Kashi, capture any ghouls that you find, we need to make sure that none of them get away.”

Meoshi saluted as they followed Kaede and Meoda. Yukimasa nodded and turned to the driver, “Can you stay out here and guard the place. Stay hidden and make sure no one follows us.”

“Sure, and what are you going to do?” He asked.

Yukimasa smiled and turned to the last person standing.” Shima, I need your help to find Tsuki. You have the detector right? The one that sniffs out ghoul?”

“Yep, I helped developed the thing, so I have a prototype.” He smiled

“Good, but we still need to be careful.” Yukimasa nodded and slipped into the building with Shima close behind him, the detectors admitting a glaring light as he turned it on.

The darkness seemed to encompass him, the only light coming from the detector, as he headed further into the building. He heard some shouts in the distance, signaling to him that the battle was beginning. 

“Come on.” He shouted and quickly released his blade out. It shown in the dark, lighting up his way.

“Yukimasa, there is a ghoul coming our way.” He heard Shima inform.

“Get back!” Yukimasa shouted as he slidded to a halt when a kagune struck from the darkness. He nimbly dodged it and stabbed down, sending the kagune crashing into the ground. He heard the ghoul shriek as he withdrew the quinque. The tendril began to slowly dissipate as Yukimasa continued on. In a few steps, he could hear the ghoul struggling. 

Leaning down, he saw the ghoul glaring at him, hate in his eyes.

“I won’t hurt you if you tell me what I need to know.” He stated.

The ghouls red eye’s shifted.” Depends on what you’re asking.”

Yukimasa sneered.” Is there a girl here, about 176 cm? Blonde hair, blue eyes?”

The guard’s shook his head but his eyes shifted, telling Yukimasa something was up. “Alright then, since I can obviously tell that you're lying…” He leveled his blade above the ghoul’s eye and slowly began descending. The ghoul yelped and shook his head.

“Alright, alright. Yes, I did hear something about that girl. I heard some other guards talking about her, something about her being the granddaughter of the boss.” The ghoul coward away from the quinque.

“Thank you. Last question, do you know where she is?”

The guard gulped.” She is in the guest wing, I don’t know which room.”

“Thank you. Shima, take care of him.” He order, walking away from the scared man.

“My pleasure.” Shima took out his quinque, a net-gun, and shot it at the ghoul. A scream of agony came up as the needles in the net pierced the ghouls skin, causing him to become unconscious from the loss of blood. The weapon wasn’t designed to kill, but to weaken in order to capture ghouls that were suspected of knowing useful information. 

Yukimasa could hear the sounds of fighting and struggle all around them. He heard a yell coming from the room beside him; a yell that sounded like Kaede.

“Kaede?” he yelled, ducking into the room.” Are you-”

“First Class Michi, I’m glad you could join us.” Director Daichi smiled, a knife impaled through Kaede’s throat.

Yukimasa could feel his breath get stuck in his throat as he watched Kaede struggle for air. He clawed at the knife, trying to free it. Daichi gave him an amused look before gripping the knife and finishing the job. Blood squirted everywhere: onto the wall, on his shoes, and onto Daichi’s face. While Yukimasa looked on in horror at his fallen comrade, Daichi just laughed.

“You should see the look on your face, Michi.” He grinned maniacally. “The look of disgust on it is almost palpable!”

“Why are you here, how could you even think about betraying your comrades like this!” Yukimasa growled as Daichi examined his knife, uninterested.

“You seem to misunderstand, Yukimasa Michi.” He grinned at him.” I was never your comrade. You know the story of how I became an investigator, right? My family was killed and I had nowhere to go, but do you know how they were killed? I told everyone that it was by a group of ghouls, but actually it was by the CCG itself.”

“What?” Yukimasa stared in disbelief.

“I know it’s hard to understand, but the CCG is nothing but a corrupted corporation. My family, you see, was harboring a family of ghouls. Ghouls who my father had thought of as his friends, but when the CCG found out, they slaughtered each ghoul and each human.”

“How did you survive then?” Yukimasa growled.

“Oh, I was staying at my grandparents when it all happened. I guess I should count myself lucky, but when the police had told me what had happened, I grew increasingly bitter towards the CCG. I was placed into a orphanage where I was eventually adopted by this nice family who was all but ignorant of the existence of ghouls. I was kept there until I decided to finally get my revenge. I did so by joining up with the CCG and climbed my way up the ladder till I was eventually made the director.”

“But why did you join up with Mr.Yanabashi?” Yukimasa asked, confused.” I thought he was the enemy?”

“He never was Yukimasa, it was all a ploy. I had been working with him for a while now, I had to leave on my mask, so I could gain the CCG’s trust even more.”

“That’s why you got so angry at Tsuki!” Yukimasa took a step back.” She wanted to go after her grandfather and you couldn’t let her get in the way of your plans.”

“That is semi right. You have a good head on your shoulders, Yukimasa. However, that is not the full reason I became so angry at her. You would think that after losing her aunt, she would respect what family she had left. So you could imagine my disgust, a man whose entire family was killed, when I found out that she actually wanted to hunt down her grandfather.”

“You have no idea the relationship between Tsuki and Fujimoto Yanabashi, so you have no right to judge what she can or can’t do!”

“And that is why I need to get rid of you, with all of your idiotic ideals.” Daichi threw his knife as Yukimasa rushed towards him.

He gasped as the knife sailed just past him, he held his cheek as it got cut. Glancing up, he saw Daichi take out his Quinque: a giant claymore, about the size of Yukimasa up to his chest. He growled, holding up his own. 

“Sorry, Yukimasa. You know, with us being so similar, I had thought that we could have become good friends.”

Yukimasa growled and rushed toward him.” We are not similar!”

“Oh no?” He smiled and swung his giant sword. Yukimasa tried to block but was blown back by the force. “We both lost our families. You lost yours to ghouls, and I lost mine to the CCG. We are of the few who know the unfairness of this world.”

“Shut up, just because my family was killed by ghouls, doesn’t mean that I think all ghouls are evil.” He tried to catch his breath as he slowly got back on his feet.”

Alright, Yukimasa, think. You obviously have the advantage. With that big heavy sword, there is no way he could outspeed you. Clear your mind and use your speed to your advantage.  
Yukimasa took a deep breath. He won’t come to you, there is no way he would win in that matchup. But he doesn’t know you as much as he thinks he does…

Yukimasa smiled and rushed towards Daichi. Judging by the grin on his face, that is what he was waiting for. He swung just as Yukimasa had predicted. He jumped, just as the sword was going to hit him. Twisting in midair, he kicked Daichi right in the side of the head. He yelled as the momentum of the sword brought him to the ground. Yukimasa brought his foot down onto Daichi’s sword hand. He gasped, his grip loosening. 

“ I’m sorry to hear what happened to your family. Trust me, I know what you have gone through. However, that gives you no right to hunt down innocent people!” Yukimasa growled, pinning his arm behind his back.

Daichi growled and tried to twist, but was unable to escape. “Now, what did you do to Tsuki?”

“Heh, oh something wonderful. Though, I don’t know if she thinks so.” He laughed.

“Yukimasa!” He turned, seeing Shima running up to him.

He stopped when he saw who Yukimasa was sitting on.” Director Daichi, sir!”

“This man is a traitor.” Yukimasa spat.” Take him in, he needs to be questioned. Tell them what happened, I need to go and find Tsuki.”

Shima looked conflicted but eventually nodded and took out his quinque. Yukimasa left him to it, leaving as Shima shot at their former boss. His screech echoed through the chamber as Yukimasa ran down the hall. Silence fell over the place, signaling that most of the ghouls have either been killed or captured. He turned down the hall way that the ghoul had directed him towards and came to a hault as he was faced with yet another ghoul. He growled, annoyed, and glared at the middle age ghoul. He had short, cropped black hair that was a bit mangled. Crooked glasses leaned off his nose. He sniffed and adjusted them, though they just fell back to their original position.

“I see that you came for Tsuki.” He said, his ghoul eyes shining.

“Who are you? Where’s Tsuki?” Yukimasa interrogated, holding up his quinque. 

The ghoul flinched at the sight of it. “My name is Kazuki Imi, I was the doctor in charge of Tsuki’s… operation.”

“Operation?” Yukimasa questioned, letting the quinque down, too confused and worried to really worry about the ghoul in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anymore. If I did, Mr. Yanabashi would have me killed, I hope you understand.” He glanced down, his glasses falling even further down his face.” However, I will take you to her. But I will warn you, she isn’t the same as she used to be…”

“What do you mean by that?” Yukimasa growled.

“You’ll see…” He waved at Yukimasa to follow him and began to walk down the hall.

Without much choice, Yukimasa followed. The hall they went down was pure white, completely contrasting to the bleak exterior and interior of the entire building. No words were spoken as the two of them walked in silence. Finally, Kazuki stopped at a door.

“In here.” He nodded at the door.

Yukimasa gulped and put his hand on the door. He slowly opened it, a creaking sound echoed through the hall. The stale scent of blood lingered in the room, as though it had been cleaned up with bleach, but a spot had been missed. He looked over his shoulder for Kazuki’s reassurance but found none as the doctor was nowhere to be scene. He blinked and turned to the room again. It was dark, but the hallway light gave him enough light to find what he was searching for. He gulped, tears almost falling.

 

“Tsuki…” He murmured. 

She lay asleep on the bed, a white hospital gown hung around her. She looked so thin and frail that it scared him. He quickly lifted her off the bed and hugged her to him. While she was so small, her presence did him wonders. He felt as though he could breath better and more stable with the thought that she was safe by his side once again. He smiled and walked out of the room. 

Lights flickered above as the he made his way down the hall. A small noise alerted him that Tsuki had awoken.

“Tsuki, it’s alright. I got you.” He smiled and looked down at her… and then he almost dropped her. “Tsuki?”

Tears were streaming down her face; a ghoul’s eye staring up at him...


	13. I'M SORRY

Hey everyone, I know it has been like forever since I have updated and I am really sorry. I was busy with finals for school so I couldn't write and then my computer decided that it wanted to short out and I had to send it in to get it fixed so that took two weeks. And unfortunately, I wasn't able to write anything, so I have none of the chapter written. I do have an idea of where I want to take it though so give me another week and I hope to get it to you at least by next Friday. I have college orientation this weekend so I won't be able to write much then. But I promise that if you are patient with me, I will get you the chapter next week by Friday. Thank you all so much for reading, bye!


End file.
